PRGSMWH: The Legacy Continues
by A Random Human
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes. Eighteen years have passed since Oblivia was saved. A villain who absolutely despises Summer and Ben's existence has broke out of prison and sworn revenge... By using their children... Will their children be able to save their parents from worse trouble than before? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Told you that the sequel would be started today!**

**Skye: Yes! I am not three years old!**

**Me: Yes, Skye. You are sixteen. Daniel is fifteen. **

**Bella: GOO!**

**Me: Did I forget about you, Bella?**

**Bella: *nods her head***

**Me: Bella is only a baby. She is almost one year old. I think that she knows what happens next too...**

**Skye: So do I! *Skye, Daniel, Me and Bella point at Summer, Ben, Damon and Sarah***

**Damon: Do we have to? I take the silence as a yes...**

**Summer, Ben, Damon and Sarah: A Random Human does not own pokemon. She owns the storyline, Skye, Daniel and Bella.**

**Bella: Goo! (Begin the first chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He broke out?! **

**Summer's Point of View - Cocona Village**

****" Eighteen years, Damon. Eighteen years since Oblivia was saved." I said as we looked out of our kitchen window. We live in Cocona Village now. Ben and Sarah live next door. I could see Skye outside, playing with her Oshawott and the village's children and pokemon. Skye decided to follow in my footsteps as a Ranger. She is even a Top Ranger, just like me and Ben. Her Oshawott is her partner pokemon, which was given to her as an egg for a sixteenth birthday present from Daniel, her younger brother who decided to be a pokemon trainer in the Unova region.

"You okay, Cutie?" Damon asked me. He still uses that nickname for me. He knows that I like it.

"Erm... Yeah! Pefectly fine, Honey!" Damon wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You seem tense. I am serious, Summer. What is the matter?"

"I feel like something bad has happened..." Just as I said that, the phone began to ring. Damon answered it.

"Yes..."

"What happened?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Oh Arceus..." Damon said when he hung up.

"What was that about Damon?"

"D-d-daniel... Purple Eyes broke out of prison... and tried to murder Daniel... he left hospital this morning... But there was a note left near where he tried to leave Daniel to die... It said that Skye is next..."

"No... WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?! Where is Daniel now anyway?"

"Coming home..." I broke down then... my senses have never been wrong before. This was another of those times. I want my Daniel to be okay...

**Skye's Point of View - **

****Is it me... or did I just hear Mum scream? I had better go see... I walked into our house and saw Mum sat on the floor crying and Dad hugging her.

"Mum? Are you okay?... Mum?"

"Skye! You need to be careful!" Dad told me.

"W-Why?"

"A man that hates me, your dad, your uncle Ben and his wife, Sarah... was in prison for his crimes... he broke out of prison... and almost killed Daniel..."

"ALMOST KILLED DANNY!" I shouted. Oh Arceus... This was worse than I thought... Mum stood up then and grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, just as the ceiling above me fell to the ground... on fire...

"The village is burning down!" Dad yelled.

"Good luck in escaping. Summer... Damon... Skye. Meet your final resting places!" A figure wearing Purple stood outside the window said just as we were surrounded by flames. Unfortunately... the person had my Oshawott in his hands... we had nothing to put out the fire!

"No..." I said just before I fell to the ground and went into a coughing fit.

**Me: Ha ha!**

**Skye: You are EVIL! Why do we almost die in the first chapter?!**

**Ben: HANG ON! I LIVE IN COCONA VILLAGE TOO! DO I LIVE?!**

**Me: You will find out if you are alive next chapter. All of you!**

**Bella: Goo! *Begins to cry***

**Sarah: Don't cry Bella... Mummy's here...**

**Ben: Wait... Bella is my child in the story?**

**Me: Yep! She is burning to death in Cocona Village along with you, Sarah, Summer, Damon and Skye!**

**Audience: While we kill the author, you should review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Will they die? Or will they live?**

**Daniel: Well, if they die I could go live with my grandparents, or Kate and Keith, or Wendy and Sven. To be honest... I don't care.**

**Skye: =0 You don't care if your family dies?! IF I DIE?!**

**Daniel: Just about!**

**Me: Children, children calm down...**

**Skye and Daniel: SHUT UP YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN US!**

**Me: Disclaimer. Now... ='C**

**Skye and Daniel: F*** you! A Random Human does not own pokemon. Just the storyline and us two... (plus little Bella)**

**Bella: GOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You hurt us, I hurt you!**

**Daniel's Point of View - outside the burning down Cocona Village**

****"Booker! What is going on?!" I yelled.

"Daniel! Someone set the village on fire! And your Mom, Dad, Sister, Uncle, Aunt and Cousin are the only people who have not left!"

"What?! Samurott! Help put out the fire!" I commanded my Samurott. Hang on... two people were emerging from the flames, one was holding another person. When they got out, I saw that it was Ben, Sarah and their daughter, Bella!

"Uncle Ben! Are you okay?" I shouted when he collapsed to his knees, having a coughing fit.

"Just... about... Daniel... Where is... Your parents and... sister?" He asked.

"They are still at home!" Then I saw another person dragging themselves across the floor. Long blonde/brown hair. Red eyes. Lots, and I mean lots, of bracelets on her arm. A capture styler...

"Skye!" I tried to run over to her, but I got a sharp pain in my side, I am going to kill this Purple Eyes guy who stabbed me! The flames were also getting fiercer.

"Danie...l..." Skye groaned before her head hit the floor.

"Samurott! Help me get a path to Skye!" When I got to her, she looked terrible. She was covered in burns. I picked my sister up and put her arm over my shoulder.

"Let me take her, Daniel! Your parents have just about got out!" Uncle Ben ran over to me. I forgot that he had ghost powers, so he could run through the flames with ease. Ben took Skye off me and grabbed my arm. Just before we literally dissolved into the air, I returned Samurott to her pokeball. As soon as we were out on Lapras Beach, I ran over to Mom and Dad, who were barely conscious.

"Mom... Dad... Are you okay?..." Mom just about opened her eye.

"Daniel... Did..." Mom coughed for about a minute.

"...Skye get out okay?" She asked.

"What about you... are you okay too?" Dad then asked.

"Skye got out with mine and Ben's help... But she was very badly burned, Mom. I am just about okay after getting stabbed, Dad."

"Good, Daniel... I reckon that me and your Mom may have enough energy to go to see Skye..."

"No! I would save your energy if I were you, Dad... Uncle Ben just brought me over..." Skye was stood there, being held up by Ben, and he had a sleeping Bella in his other arm. Skye was covered in lots of bandages, and her skin was all patchy. I hugged my sister, for the first time in a few years. I had almost given up hope of her living, but she was stood there, breathing. I am so relieved.

**Keith's Point of View - Chicole Village, Almia.**

****Kate had decided to take me to her parent's house, seeming as our eighteen year old daughter, Kaylie, had moved out of our house earlier that week, so we could do anything that we wanted. Me, Kate, Solana and Lunick were seeing what was on TV.

"Nope, Boring, Never, Cocona Village, Boring... HANG ON! COCONA VILLAGE!" Kate yelled whilst going through the TV channels. Kate put the news back on and all four of us listened carefully.

"We are here, at the burnt down remains of Cocona Village, in Oblivia. Just twenty minutes ago, the entire village was on fire. There was fortunately no fatalities, but all of the injuries were caused to the famous occupants, also all related. As you can see, it was only Summer Knight, and her husband, Damon, her daughter, Skye and her brother, Ben who got injured.

"Oh my Arceus!" All four of us yelled. We all go the same idea at the same time. We have to go to Oblivia and see if they were okay!

**Me: Yay! I WILL NOT BE KILLED!**

**Summer: Aww... I got my knife out ready...**

**Kate: I was going to hire an assassin!**

**Bella: Me go BOOM! GOO!**

**Everyone: DID BELLA JUST TALK!?**

**Bella: Look, I may not even be one year old, but this is a story! Anything can happen! Please Review!**

**Me: Creepy baby...**

**Summer: I still have that knife, y'know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here you go! Chapter 3!**

**Skye: Oh yeah... I am sooo happy for you...**

**Me: Shut up. Or do the disclaimer. Your choice Skye.**

**Skye: Fine then! A Random Human does not own pokemon. She owns the storyline and OC's aka me, Daniel and Bella.**

**Creepy Baby Bella: Look, Meg! Just because I am not even one and I can talk, it does not mean that my name is 'creepy baby Bella'!**

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Bella: Goo! Hehehe...**

* * *

**PRGSMWH: The Legacy Continues! Chapter 3: Time to meet the Ancient Hero... Again.**

**Skye's Point of View - Cocona Village remains**

"Oh... I can't believe that he would try to kill us so soon..." Mom whispered, just about loud enough for us to hear.

"Erm... Mom? You know the guy that set the village on fire and appeared at the window holding my Oshawott saying that the village would be our final resting place is?" I asked.

"Me and your dad know him. I also think that Daniel does, seeming as he tried to leave him to die in Unova..."

"Wait! You mean Purple Eyes!" Daniel shouted

"Hey, Sum." Uncle Ben said as he walked through the charred rubble that once was our home, along with Sarah and a sleeping Bella in our uncle's hands.

"Hi, Ben. You okay?" Mom asked him.

"Fine, other than the fact that Cocona Village burning down has been on the news worldwide and Mom, Dad, Kate, Keith, Sven and Wendy are coming to Oblivia to see if we are okay..."

"OH S***! THEY ARE?!" Mom yelled.

"Not changed much over eighteen years, have you little sis?" a voice said from behind us.

"Hi Uncle Sven!" I shouted, before falling to the ground because I feel really weak and sore because of the fire and burns all over my body. Then everything around me, Daniel, Mom, Ben and Bella went white.

"Wow, Ravio. Not cool!" Ben shouted. **( yes, before you say anything, I have decided that the ancient hero is the little kid in the past Oblivia *but grown up*, Ravio) ** A man then appeared infront of us. Me and Daniel jumped and grabbed onto Mom's arms.

"Ravio... you shouldn't scare my kids like that... They are scared as it is knowing that someone out there wants to kill us all..." Mom said. Then we heard crying. Bella had woke up. She looked really scared and kept trying to grab and suck on Ben's shirt. She looks cute though. She is only a baby after all.

"Sorry Summer. Sorry Ben. But the reason that the five of you are here is urgent. You know that someone is trying to kill you, well, he is going to hire a hunter to go after you. The hunter is going to catch you two, Summer and Ben. If you both come out alive... it is up to how your children act..."

"But Bella is only a baby!" Ben shouted.

"They will also get powers, different ones to the ones that you two got, as you know, they have inherited your powers, but they also have powers of their own. Bella, will be able to make herself older and younger, so if she could easily turn into about the same ages as Skye and Daniel. Do you understand now?" This, Ravio or whatever his name is explained. Ben nodded his head slightly. He was a bit more bothered in getting Bella to stop crying though.

**Damon's Point of View - **

****"Burnt down Cocona Village to Summer! Wakey wakey... Oh... It's no use!" Sven sighed. Summer, Daniel, Skye, Ben and Bella had gone into a trance. They will wake up when they need to wake up. Probably talking to the ancient hero guy. Skye then snapped out of it and began to cry.

"Skye, what is the matter? You can tell me you know." I said calmly to her.

"Purple Eyes is going to hire a hunter... assigned to capture whoever they can from our family. They are definately going to get Mom and Ben though..." She began crying even more so I leant down to where she was sat on the ground and hugged her. It makes me feel bad seeing my daughter cry. Daniel and Bella woke up next. Daniel looked at Skye and gave her another small hug. Then Daniel looked at Bella, who suddenly went from a baby to a teenager.

"Cool! It works!" She shouted. Everyone just stared at her.

"Hang on! You were a baby a second ago!" Sarah shouted.

"Powers let me do this!" She giggled.

"Great... three super power creeps in the family..." Keith muttered.

"Oh, Shut up big bro." I growled. Daniel then pointed his hand towards Keith then Keith turned into stone.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Daniel sarchastically said.

"Turn him back, Daniel Joseph Knight!" Came from behind me. Summer had woke up. So had Ben. Skye then shut her eyes and her hands began to glow blue then a set of wings appeared on her back.

"Cool! I can fly!" She shouted.

**Normal Point of View - **

Behind the bushes, spying on the reunited family in the Cocona Remains, was Purple Eyes and his hired hunter.

"Those fourteen are the ones that you need to get." Purple Eyes whispered pointing towards the family, who had recently had Kaylie join them.

"Okay. I may be able to get a few now, seeming as some of them look really vulnerable." The hunter said.

"Let me see how you do it then." Purple Eyes directed to the hunter. The hunter had some sort of gauntlet on and pressed a few buttons then made it face towards the family. The gauntlet then shot out a net which had an electrical pulse coursing through it. Damon and Sarah then got caught in it, suprising the people in the family. The net and the two people caught in it then vanished. So did Purple Eyes and the hunter, who had teleported to som sort of hideout at the same time.

Meanwhile, where Damon and Sarah were trapped...

"Damon... do you recognise this place?..."

"Yes... I do... The room where I quit the pinchers. The room that almost killed Summer because of how cold it was. Look. Even the control gauntlet that I used is in the corner of the room over there..."

"Who caught us though?... What do they want with us?..."

"I shall do the honours. You two are our prisoners. We are aiming to capture the Knight family at its entirety... and destroy them all at once..."

"I know that voice... Do you Sarah?"

"Yes... Purple Eyes..."

* * *

**Me: I shall finish this chapter there.**

**Ben: Hey... I just realised that in EVERY story that you do someone has to get kidnapped and someone just has to get hurt!**

**Me: Oh yeah... but that is what happens in almost EVERY story that I create in my mind!**

**Summer: Review.**

**Skye: Review.**

**Daniel: Review.**

**Bella: Review.**

**Me: You are creeping me out!**

**Ben: Review.**

**Me: *Runs out of the room screaming***

**Sven: Yes! She is gone now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** **PRGSMWH: The Legacy Continues!**** Fans! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Skye: Meh. Cocona village burns down. Meet some random Ancient Hero. Dad and Uncle's Wife gets kidnapped. Who cares?**

**Daniel: *Crying* Why don't you care?**

**Summer: Skye... HOW DARE YOU!**

**Me: Tut tut tut, Skye. To make up for it, you are doing...**

**Everyone: THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Skye: I hate you. A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: You have redeemed yourself, Skye. Oh yeah! I have something to tell everyone! (If they likeslight spoilers) SPOILER: A main character sort of changes sides this chapter!**

**Daniel: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You betrayed us!**

**Summer's Point of View - Curl Bay**

****"Oh Arceus, Oh Arceus, OH ARCEUS!" I yelled. What? Not my fault that my husband has vanished!

"Calm down, Mom!" Skye shouted at me. I looked away from everyone. I began to wonder. Where is Daniel and Bella?

"Erm... Auntie Summer! Daniel just got kidnapped! By some person wearing brown!" Bella yelled running towards us. She had a large gash which was bleeding on her arm. She was crying too.

"WHAT?! SOMEONE ACTUALLY HAD THE NERVE TO KIDNAP MY BROTHER?! GRR... I WILL KILL THEM!" Skye yelled.

"Hey, cuz! I will go with you!" Kaylie yelled, running after Skye, who was now making her way up to the path which went past Rand's house.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Ben calmly asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah... I am, Dad..." Something seemed up with Skye. I then realised that the pendant which allowed me to control my powers had got destroyed in the 'Cocona Village incident'. Because of that, I could see what was going on in Bella's head.

"_Oh no... Aunt Summer may be onto me... I was the one that handed Daniel into the hunter and Purple Eyes... If she finds out that it was me... She will kill me, even though I am her niece..." _ I growled.

"You are right, Bella. I will kill you even though you are my niece! How DARE you hand my son into those criminals!" She jumped, then realising that I had psychic powers which lets me read minds.

"Oh S***! GOTTA RUN!" She yelled, just before Ben opened up a dark void underneath her, making Bella fall into it.

"That is not Bella." Ben said plainly.

"Bella has problems with her speech, as she is only just under a year old in reality. Ever since she could change how old she looked, she had only basic speech. That is more like an actual person that age." He explained.

"Well. Lets find out who it is then." I responded.

**Sarah's Point of View - Submarine**

****"I now know how Summer felt when she was stuck in here.. Oh... I actually wish that she was here..." Damon shivered.

"Don't worry, Dad... At least you weren't tricked by a Bella lookalike and then get handed into the hunter by her..." Daniel groaned.

"Yeah! Other me mean!" Sixteen year old Bella shouted.

"Okay! All four of you will die unless you tell me where my daughter is!" Purple Eyes yelled, bursting into the room.

"Daughter? We didn't know that you had a daughter?" I said, telling him the truth.

"She looks a bit like your daughter, you idiot, but she is nineteen!"

"Bet she has been caught by Mom and Ben. She was the one who handed me into your hunter, after all." Daniel said. He must be able to figure things out quickly. That just led to Daniel getting held up against a wall with a knife at his throat.

"LET HIM GO NOW!" We then heard, seeing Summer get dragged into the room by the hunter, along with Ben, then thrown on the floor.

"So. You want your daughter, Purple Eyes. We have her. Somewhere in Oblivia or Almia. We don't know where though. Our friends and family took care of her." Ben said.

"Fine then. Until I get my daughter back, you don't get your children back." Purple Eyes then grabbed Bella, seeming as he already had hold of Daniel, and dragged them out of the room. Summer was crying now.

"How... dare he... take Daniel... and then make sure that we were in here... of all places." Summer started sneezing.

"OH S***! NOT AGAIN!" Damon yelled running over to Summer, and holding her close to him. Not long left until she loses consciousness.

**Me: I am stopping there for today on this chapter... Sorry Bella. Making Purple Eyes' daughter look like you.**

**Bella: Me accept apology!**

**Ben: Oh...**

**Summer: ACHOO! **

**Damon: Great. She really is ill. Review, before the story gets covered in Summer's goo.**

**Skye: GROSS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Come on, Summer!**

**Summer: No!**

**Me: Please!**

**Summer: No! No! AND NO AGAIN!**

**Ben: I would just ignore those two... Megan wants one of Summer's cookies... Anyone want to do the disclaimer? Anyone? What was that, Sarah? You want to do it? Okay!**

**Sarah: I SAID NO, BEN! *Body gets posessed by Ben* A Random Human does not own Pokemon. Just the storyline, Skye, Daniel, Bella, Kaylie and Purple Eyes' daughter.**

**PE'S Daughter: Why am I taken prisoner by you idiot rangers anyway? I can't remember...**

**Bella: Naughty girl look like ME!**

**Me: COOKIE! NOW! SUMMER!**

**Summer: No! *sticks out tongue***

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tell us where they are... or we hurt her.**

**Daniel's Point of View - Submarine**

****"Look, you f***ing lazy b****** excuse of a human! Untie me now, and things will not get ugly when someone else finds me!" I yelled at the man who stabbed me a few days ago.

"Why don't you shut the f*** up whilst I try to find my Violet, and you will not have to let your guts meet my knife again!" Purple Eyes yelled at me. I gulped. This man was scary. I want to be with my whole family again, happy together.

"No be scared, Daniel! Me get help!" Bella whispered and then she turned into how she is supposed to look. Like an almost one year old baby. The ropes around her fell to the ground then she went back to how she would look like at sixteen. She slowly made her way to the door, just to be met by a bullet.

"OW!" She screamed in pain. I looked at the large screen which was in the room, which showed footage of every nook and cranny of wherever we were. I looked at the image of the room our parents were stuck in. Sarah and Ben froze when they heard the scream and started hitting the door. Mom and Dad both looked pale and were lying on the floor shivering, they both looked barely alive! I want Mom and Dad to be better! I looked again at the crumpled heap on the floor in this room which was Bella. She was crying and whimpering in pain with a large puddle of blood forming around her. I then felt something cold and sharp against my neck.

"Get out here now, Katherine, or I will hurt your nephew!" Purple Eyes yelled. Aunt Kate then stood up from behind some crates in the room.

"Fine. I am out. Let Daniel go."

"Hmm... let me think... Violet for Daniel. Then I will let him go." I then felt the knife slash at my throat and I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"NO! DANIEL!" I heard a voice that sounded quite like my sister. I then my vision began to go black.

"Stay awake little brother! Just while I heal you!" My neck began to feel warm and at the same time, someone was untying the ropes. Hopefully, I should be safe now...

**Skye's Point of View - Submarine**

****Oh my Arceus... I just saved my brother's life... Kate was next to me, smiling.

"Looks like we have another 'addition' to our collection of people who the knight family hate," Kate chuckled. She had just tied up Purple Eyes and took away all of his weapons.

"Okay, you! Where is my brother, sister, Damon and Sarah?! Tell us where they are... or we hurt Violet." Kate said angrily as I ran over to Bella to heal her.

"Skye!... Bella Mummy and Daddy scared... Skye Mummy and Daddy asleep. They no wake up!" Bella whispered as her bloody gash healed.

"Do you know where they are, Bella-Bella?" I have to say that to get her to listen.

"Me show Skye!" Bella shouted as she then jumped up and ran over to a half asleep Daniel and pulling him up.

"Come on, little bro!" I yelled. We ran out of the room with Kate and Purple Eyes in and sprinted down all sorts of hallways. If this evil teacher guy who Kate and Keith told me about once was here and saw us sprinting like this, we would end up with like, six triple-detentions! Bella came to a hault outside a door.

"HEREHEREHERE!" She shouted. All three of us just about pulled open the door, just for a limp Ben and Sarah to fall to the ground infront of us.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Bella screamed. We could see them breathing. Phew...

"Don't worry Bella-Bella. They are alive." I whispered to the sixteen year old looking not-even one year old. She was crying now, so I gave her a tissue.

"Tank ooh, Skye..." Daniel had walked over to our parents now.

"SKYE! MOM ISN'T BREATHING!" He yelled. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand and wrist. No pulse. I began to cry. Mom was either dead... or close to death, as her chest was moving a slight bit...

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! WAHOO!**

**Summer: Did you nearly kill me because I didn't give you a cookie?**

**Me: No... It is just that there is something wrong with the room that you are in which can kill anyone after a certain amount of time. I just wanted something mysterious and confusing in the story!**

**Summer: But I am still dying though!**

**Me: You are alive though! And trust me. At first I was going to kill off your character for not givivng me a... COOKIE! *FINALLY gets given a cookie from Summer***

**Skye: Okay... review so that I can have something else to do other than watch the loopy author...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Next chapter after taking AAAAGGGEEEESSS of thinking of what to do! **

**Skye: Finally!**

**Daniel: I wanna know if our parents live!**

**Bella: Me mummy and daddy must live or... Bella scream! *does a supersonic scream***

**Me: Oh... I forgot that was your next power...**

**Ben: Just tell me if I freaking live!**

**Summer: Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Skye: This story is the reason why A Random Human does not own Pokemon. EVERYONE WILL DIE IN IT!**

**Me: Not everyone... Begin the chapter...**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes: The Legacy Continues! Chapter 6**

**Summer's Point of View - 2 weeks later.**

****"Ugh... argh... Where am I?" I asked. I just about opened my eyes. Huh? Cocona Village? But it burned down! I was on my bed, Damon was lying next to me, eyes shut. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Mom! Oh Arceus! You are okay!" I heard Skye shout, then two pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"Dad still hasn't woke up after we rescued you, him, Ben and Sarah from Purple Eyes' submarine! Ben and Sarah have been worried about you! They have been checking up on you literally every 20 minutes with Bella as a baby! Oh yeah! Purple Eyes and his daughter were being questioned at the Union but disappeared! But we found out that the daughter is called Violet. She is seventeen, so she was born a few months before Skye." Daniel explained.

"Good. Do you two think that you can help me up? And is this Cocona Village?" I asked.

"Okay, Mom. And yes and no. This village is known as New Cocona. Over the past few weeks, Booker, Nick and a lot of other people have been rebuilding the Village. Everyone's personal possessions can not be brought back, but everything else has just about been restored!" Skye beamed. Then there was a knock at the door downstairs. Daniel and Skye sighed.

"Ben, Sarah and Bella." They both said in unison. Daniel went rushing downstairs. Then we heard a few groans so I turned my head, seeming as I was sat up now, and I saw Damon smiling with his eyes a slight bit open and he then grabbed my hand.

"Hey, Cutie..." He muttered. I smiled then. Daniel came rushing back upstairs with Ben, Sarah and a teenage Bella. I smiled even wider at that.

"Finally woke up, twin sis? It's been two weeks!" Ben said as he hugged me.

"Forgot about someone?" Damon asked with his eyes shut.

"He's awake too?"

"Well, what does it look like? And my name is not 'he'!" Damon whinged as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Summer... Did you hear about Almia?" Sarah asked. I shook my head.

"Basically... There was an attack at the Ranger Union and it is having to relocate to Oblivia and the Vientown Ranger base is being rebuilt to house a more people than usual, so I wouldn't expect Purple Eyes even attempting to head into Oblivia any time soon with the amount of Rangers around. The same goes for Fiore and Almia."

"And what happened to his submarine?" I asked. There is a lot to catch up on from the past few days.

"My porygon-z took care of that! It went into the systems once we were out of the submarine and overloaded them. It is rusting away at the bottom of the ocean." Daniel grinned. Thank Arceus!

**Kaylie's Point of View - New Oblivian Ranger Union - Sophian Island**

****"Soooo boring!" I shouted. Professor Hastings glared at me.

"You, Kaylie, are too much like your parents for your own good." He tutted. My mom groaned.

"You mean too like Keith for her own good..."

"What was that, Kate?" Dad asked, with his trademark loopy grin on his face. I just shook my head at them. I sometimes act more mature than them, everyone says so. My parents are usually like this, acting like kids at heart.

"Never mind..." Mom said, putting on a similar grin to Dad. I could then hear talking coming from downstairs now, then a small group of people came into the operations room.

"No... Summer... You only just woke up!"

"Meh. Unlike some people, I want to regain my energy quickly! Damon can stay in bed if he wants! Doesn't that mean I can get out of bed when I want, Ben?" Mom groaned and Uncle Sven dropped his head... The arguing twins are back...

**Me: TADAH!**

**Summer: Phew... I thought that we were done for! (With Megan as the authoress anyway...)**

**Ben: But, so far in her stories she actually hasn't killed anyone!**

**Me: Yay! Review my amazing story or ninja assassins will go after you!**

**Damon: Please note that the authoress is loopy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Day Nine of year 9 in a place that some people call... DUN DUN DUN! TORTURE AKA School... Is ovah!**

**Skye: I can just imagine the narrator guy from Big Brother saying that!**

**Me: So? My mum likes to put statuses like that on Facebook!**

**Daniel: Don't ya think that this conversation is a bit off topic?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah! We are meant to be doing the puppy dog eyes to Ben to make him do the discaimer! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Ben: No.**

**Me: Pretty please with sugar on top!...**

**Ben: Aww... How can I say no to that?... A Random Human does not own Pokemon, Big Brother or Facebook. If she did, she would have taken over the world a long time ago despite her only being thirteen.**

**Summer, Sarah and Damon: You do know that you are so dense, Ben...**

**Ben: I am?...**

**Me: On to the chapter...**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes: The Legacy Continues! Chapter 7**

**Bens Point of View - New Oblivian Ranger Union - Sophian Island**

"Oh, you are so dead, Ben!"

"I am, huh? Well you were the one who started yelling at me!"

"You were the one who said that I should just lie in bed, like what Damon is doing!" Summer yelled at me. Ever since we had saved Oblivia, me and Summer have been getting into these arguments a lot more often and we are slowly drifting apart as friends and siblings. Our children, Sarah and Damon are the only things keeping us from losing each other forever. Summer had just snapped at me again. Kate ran over to her, as did Skye and were holding her back from hurting me. I hate these fights now. I am getting sick of it. Too sick of it. That sick of it, I took off my styler and that stupid pendant that has my name on it, of which Summer has the other half, and threw them on the floor and walked away. Kate started calling after me. So was Keith and Sven. I just kept on walking. I am not turning around. I am shutting myself off from the world so that I can not hear, see, feel or smell anyone. I hate my life.

**Kate's Point of View - **

"Ben! Ben, come back!" I yelled. Ben just kept on walking away. It is like he has shut himself off from everyone. This has gone too far between Ben and Summer. I turned to look at Summer, who was on her hands and knees on the floor crying. Skye was trying to calm her down unsuccessfully.

"Life is just a big pile of s***. Did you know that, Kate?" Summer whispered when I knelt down next to her.

"Sometimes it is, at other times it isn't. You just have to get over it, Summer. Now go after Ben and apologise." I plainly told her. My little sister turned to look at me and smiled.

"Maybe you are right... Okay. I will go after him." She stood up and grabbed Ben's styler and pendant then ran outside to catch up to him.

"If they make up, it will not last too long." Keith, Skye, Sven, Wendy, Rhythmi, Kaylie and Professor Hastings all said in unison. I shook my head.

"We just need them to warm up to each other again." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Then there was a huge rumbling sound from outside.

**Summer's Point of View -  
**"Why the hell are you following me?" Came a voice from behind me, then Ben came out from behind some trees.

"Kate persuaded me to go after you and apologise... And I really am sorry... I believe that you also may have dropped these!" I grinned, holding out his styler and pendant. Ben grinned back.

"I'm sorry too, sis." He whispered, hugging me. Then a big dust cloud formed around us and there was a really loud rumbling sound almost right next to us. I clutched onto Ben, who was holding onto me really tightly.

"The two that keep getting away from me are just there." A voice came from the dust cloud.

"Yeah! They're also the ones who trapped me in the dark void becuase I was pretending to be the guy's daughter!" Another voice. Me and Ben gulped.

"Purple Eyes and Violet." Ben whispered.

"There must be someone else with them too..." I whispered back.

"Do not worry. We will get them. It will also be like revenge on those two running in the hallway brats." Kincaid.

"Me, Lavana and Heath shall attack them if they attempt to escape." Sinis Trio too.

"SUMMER! BEN!" We heard in the distance.

"HELP!" I screamed when some arms grabbed onto me. I turned my head and saw Ice there. He smirked when he covered my mouth with his hand and started pulling me off somewhere.

"MOM!" I heard be yelled from somewhere just outside the large dust cloud. That wasn't Skye, it was Daniel.

"SUMMER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Damon! I tried to scream out for him, but Ice held his hand even harder against my mouth. I took a quick glance around. Heath and Lavana were having trouble at holding Ben still.

"Move anywhere except where I take you, Summer, you will go through a lot more pain than we already have planned. Do you understand?" Ice growled into my ear. I refused to respond to him.

"I said, do you understand?" He spat into my ear. I refused to respond again. Ice called Kincaid and Purple Eyes over.

"She is refusing to respond to me."

"I will make her." Kincaid growled. He grabbed my arm and twisted it around until my bone was snapped in half and slightly sticking out of my skin. I screamed into Ice's hand then tried to bite it. Ice growled at me.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He shouted at me. I just gave a small shaky nod. There was another shout in the distance.

"IF THAT IS ICE, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Keith yelled. I was praying in my head that I would be rescued. Tears were running down my face now. A grown-up thirtyfive year old woman crying. That's a sight to see. Lavana and Heath ran over to us from the dust cloud.

"Ben captured? No. Keith, Kate and blondie with a red streak rescue? Yes."

"We will just have to do with her then." Purple Eyes growled.

"DADDY!" Came from the dust cloud then.

"I can't wait for a day that goes without Violet getting caught by those idiots." Purple Eyes sighed.

"Let's just go. I think that my daughter needs to learn how to take care of herself." He continued.

"Come on, Sinis Trio. Keep hold of the woman until we get to our destination, Ice. Heath will take care of her if she escapes. That is if she can get out of the ropes in a minute." Kincaid ordered. I still had tears running down my face when Ice started dragging me somewhere. I was pulled up onto something and I couldn't figure out what, because I was tied up and blindfolded. Oh, if no f***ing person comes to f***ing save me in the next few f***ing minutes, I am going to scream. Well, I would if I wasn't just gagged.

**Daniel's Point of View - New Oblivian Ranger Union**

****"Oh... I can't believe that I let that happen to my wife!" Dad shouted. He has been like this for the past 20 minutes. I am really upset. I think that they have hurt Mom... there was a bit of blood on the ground in the clearing that she was taken in. I just don't believe that this has happened twice to Mom in one month!

My head then began to feel weird then. I fell backwards into a wall. My vision was going strange colours now. I could now see a strange image and I had a feeling about what it was. I could see Mom, Dad, Ben, Sarah... Oh, basically everyone in the family, except my grandparents (Lunick and Solana), Kaylie, Me, Skye and Bella were dying in a large puddle of blood. That will happen if anyone but me, Kaylie, Skye and Bella go to rescue Mom. If us four go to rescue Mom, everyone but... me lives. I opened my eyes and I saw Dad holding onto my arms asking if I was okay. Oh... I am not looking forward to the future.

**Me: Summer is prone to being kidnapped.**

**Summer: *Sarchastically* Really?  
**

**Me: Yeah!  
**

**Damon: Idiot...  
**

**Ice: Hello. Goodbye. Review.  
**

**Everyone on the Rangers' side: KILL THE BLUE GUY! KILL THE BLUE GUY! *Summon an angry mob to go after Ice*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I am so proud of myself! *makes a high pitched, excited squeak***

**Summer and Damon: What did you do?**

**Me: I finally managed to add tweaks to artwork of you two, put you together in one image, and the cover for this story is now what you two actually look like in this story!**

**Summer and Damon: You did? Oh yeah!**

**Summer: I look like I am attatched to my goggles from GS, my hair is longer, I am wearing a blue top and short skirt, and I have blue boots. Well, I do have a thing for wearing blue... *awkward laugh***

**Damon: I look the same to my GS artwork but with no Control Gauntlet and a grey shirt instead of a red one...**

**Me: 'Cause I kinda have a crush on you, and I don't want to change how you look too much...**

**Damon: *Spittake* YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME! Okay... Well, I am going to rejoin the angry mob after Ice now... See ya!**

**Me: Summer?... Oh... She went too... But I have an idea! I have a new OC coming in during this chapter, basically me in in story form! She will do it!**

**Megan: *Appears out of thin air* Huh?...**

**Me: Please can you do the disclaimer?**

**Megan: Sure! A Random Human (aka the real world version of me) does not own Pokemon! She owns me, Daniel, Skye, Bella and *pretends to vomit* Violet.**

**Megan and Megan: On to the chapter! JINX! Aw...**

* * *

**PRGSMWH: The Legacy Continues!**

**Chapter 8: Tied up, Blindfolded and Gagged**

**Summer's Point of View - Unknown location**

Where am I? I don't know. I cannot see or move. My arm is in pain. A lot of pain. What happened? Oh yeah... Kincaid broke it...

"Seems as though she is awake." Came a voice from nearby.

"Take off the sack." I then heard, just for whatever was covering my head to be removed. I winced at the sudden light in my eyes. Whoever was there smirked. Ice.

"What to do to annoying woman Summer?" Heath must've improved his English vocab.

"Depends on what Kincaid and Purple Eyes want to do to her." Lavana growled, then yanked at a bit of my hair. I was going to swear at her, just to realise that my mouth is taped up. I let a few small tears go down my face as I moved my head to look at the floor. I heard a door creak open then and some footsteps. A hand grabbed my chin and forced my head upwards. I was literally was trying to cower away from Purple Eyes as he spat in my tear stained face.

"What's the matter, Summer? Want your family? Well tough." He growled in my face, making me gulp then shiver. He was scary and his breath was cold. I really did want my Damon. Want Ben... I was distracted from my longing thoughts by a sharp pain down my broken arm.

"Hopefully _that_ got her attention." Lavana laughed. I then saw a knife covered in my blood in her hand. I shuddered. These people are more evil than before! Purple Eyes was about to growl something else into my face when an intruder alarm went off. Ice, Lavana and Heath left the room to find out who it was... Leaving me alone with those two... The alarm stopped after a few minutes. And I could hear shouting outside the room.

"Don't think that you are not in major trouble, miss!" I heard Ice shout.

"Geez! Calm down Dad-noob!" Ha! Ice has a daughter who talks to him like he does to my sister. Oh I am so sorry for all of this Kate...

"Megan! Do not talk to your father that way!"  
"Shut up ' I care more about my make-up than my daughter' Mom!" Ice and Lavana sitting in a tree... Oh! Summer! You are not a kid anymore! And this definately isn't the time for that. Ice, Lavana and Heath walked back into the room, with a girl whose arm was being held by Ice. The girl only looked around thirteen years old, was somehow a brunette despite her parents having blue/pink hair, she had to be at least 5'8" tall, she had strange eyes too. They had green, blue, brown and grey patches within them. **(It is true, my eyes are weird... but everyone says that it is cool) **She was wearing a yellow hoodie, black leggings, black shorts, grey white and pink patterned boots and a black vest top on. Her hair... was almost like an exploded bird's nest! When was the last time that she brushed her hair? **(Two weeks ago... I can never control my hair...) **She had a fairly average sized body, at least it wasn't super model/Lavana thin. She also had a rather scary scowl on her face too. **(Stop critisising me, Summer! Face info was obtained by my parents unfortunately... Okay, no more interuptions, I promise!) **

**Megan's Point of View - **

My dad is soooo mean! He snaps at me whenever I call him or Mom a noob, but that is what he calls everyone! When dad pulled me into the room, I saw two weirdos that my dad worked with unfortunately. There was also some woman tied up to a chair in there, mouth taped up, her legs tied to the chair and one of her arms soaked in blood. I am really sure that the woman was the Top Ranger who got kidnapped the other day... Summer Knight! That is it!

"Er... Dad-Noob? Why is the kidnapped Top Ranger there? You do know that her daughter, Skye is like, my BFF?" Dad told me to shut up and pushed me onto the floor.

"Your daughter the intruder?"

"Uh huh. She doesn't know how to keep her nose out of our situations." Mom growled. Why do those creeps have to be my parents? I picked myself up of the floor and stared at my parents. My vision literally did go red. For some weird reason, my frinds could use strange powers. I have somehow managed to get a few myself... I had an idea. I pointed my hand at my parents and gave them a splitting headache.

"Sto... argh! p this righhhhht ugh now! Megan!" Dad shouted.

"No. You and Mom think that I am a waste of space and time. I will waste your space and time if you think that!" Summer was just staring at what was going on and she then burst out laughing despite looking in serious pain.

"Oh my Arceus! A girl who loves causing pain to her evil parents!"

"Shut up. And you do know that my boyfriend thinks that you are evil? Oh right, Daniel never told you that we are dating." **(I couldn't help it! Daniel looks quite like Damon so... I had to get story-me to like him!)**

"You are dating?!" Is what my parents and Summer shouted. Summer was just glaring at my parents after that... Well at least until Kincaid held a knife to her throat until she looked away... She then went on to staring solemnly. I actually felt really sorry for my boyfriend's mother up until this point, but I had made one major mistake in doing that. Mom and Dad were released from their headache, then Dad's hand moved to motion something and my arms were grabbed from behind and there was a snap in my arm. Oopsie?

**Me: I broke my 'no more interuptions' prosmise!**

**Megan: And you broke my arm in the story!  
**

**Me: Looks like the mob are back... ANY LOOK IN KILLING ICE?!  
**

**Ben: NOT YET! WE JUST WANT FOOD!  
**

**Megan: Okay... That was awkward... Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I have a plan!**

**Summer: What?**

**Me: Do this chapter!**

**Ben: Err...**

**Skye: Uhh...**

**Megan: Wha?...**

**Everyone else: YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB AUTHORESS!**

**Me: My story self has turned against me... *snivel***

**Megan: Why not? You are kinda dumb...**

**Me: IN TOP SETS AT SCHOOL FOR EVERYTHING BUT SPANISH AND ENGLISH! AND IN THOSE, I AM IN THE SET UNDER TOP SET!**

**ARH's Brother: I'm just gonna take my sister outside for some fresh air... Even though it is 6 degrees celsius outside...**

**Summer: You go do that then, Ethan. A Random Human does not own pokemon. She owns the other piles of s*** in the story though.**

**Me (from outside): PILES OF S***! MY STORIES ARE WORKS OF ART!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Whatcha going to do now, Summer?**

**Megan's Point of View - Her bedroom**

Stupid parents! They now have people guarding my own bedroom and families house just so I don't leave! I was supposed to meet my boyfriend too... He may be two years older than me, but age is just a number! Speaking of my boyfriend, he then teleported into my room.

"Hey, cutie! What's the matter? You seem depressed." Daniel asked me.

"Shh! Not so loud! My parents have people everywhere making sure that I do not contact anyone outside our house!"

"Who are your parents anyway?"

"I don't wanna say... You will dump me over who it is..."

"No, I won't if they are evil of something like that. If they are... I know that you are the exact opposite."

"Okay then... Ice and Lavana..."

"The people that parentnapped my Mom!"

"Uh huh. I am being guarded because you are my boyfriend and Skye is my best friend, and because I snook into where you Mom is being held captive and seen her... Plus they broke my arm..." Daniel hugged me when I began to cry. Then I heard my name be called and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"S***! Dad is coming! If they catch you... They could use you to hurt your Mom more!"

"Don't worry, Cutie! I just got a power to turn myself invisible!" He turned invisible just as my bedroom door swung open.

"Megan. Why did you do that?"

"D-do what?"

"Go into our base. You know that you shouldn't! Me and your Mom could have been killed for it!..."

"Killed? You never said that before."

"Just... I am sorry for yelling at you... Give your old man a hug." Dad hugged me then against my will. Then something sharp dug into my arm. I let out a small gasp then as I fell to my knees, my vision going cloudy. Dad had like... Injected something into my arm... I then heard Dad laughing.

"How lucky am I? Very. I can get my daughter to stop being so rebellious and get her boyfriend aka our prisoner's son." I then heard Daniel yelp as Dad grabbed his arm, making him visible.

"Get off me!" Daniel yelled, struggling in Dad's grip. Dad grabbed my arm then.

"Why the... hell are you... one of my... parents?" I woozily asked my Dad.

"Because you are easy bait for rangers and their children." I tried to punch him with my other arm, just to remember that one of Dad's stupid guards broke it.

"You are rather idiotic, Ice." Daniel then smirked. Then I remembered something that he told me the other day. He could make clones of himself with one of his powers... That is the boyfriend that I know.

**Skye's Point of View - New Oblivian Ranger Union**

****"So, Daniel? What is going on with Megan?" Daniel snapped back to reality as he removed his clone from Megan's bedroom.

"Her own Dad has kidnapped her."

"Her own Dad?... Who are her parents anyway?"

"Erm... Ice and Lavana..."

"WHAT?! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY HER OWN DAD WHO HAPPENS TO BE ICE!" Kaylie yelled. Oh yeah, she is one of Megan's friends too.

"She also needs help. To rescue our Mom, Skye. That is if they don't kill her first." Daniel added.

"Kill who? Her? Or Mom?"

"Mom." I thought for a second. Then came up with an idea.

"Use me as a decoy. Then you and Bella go in and rescue Mom and Megan." I said in private to my family.

"SKYE! THAT IS JUST A DEATH SENTENCE! NO WAY ARE YOU GOING IN THERE AS A DECOY!" Dad yelled.

"I have to. No matter what. If we want to see either of those two again!" I shouted back at him. Then Uncle Ben did something stange. He shut his eyes and started to talk.

"Your friend, as she had powers too, as sympathy for being the daughter of criminals from Darkrai, is being used as something like a test subject to find something like a 'cure' to all of the people with powers. Basically they are using her to find a way to get rid of all of our powers for good or at least disable them temporarily. Summer... They are trying to torture her, but she is using her powers to stop them..." He opened his eyes then and shook his head.

"Your Dad is right, Skye. If you go as a decoy, they will start using you as a test subject too. What if you die?" Aunt Kate said angrily.

"That is just a risk that I will have to take. It is either one of us die, or Mom and Megan die. I would rather it be me than anyone else." I shouted. Then Daniel smirked.

"None of us die. I had a vision a few days ago of what would happen if we go ahead with Skye's plan. It looked like I die, not Skye. Then I remembered. I had scars all down my side and back from the events of the past few weeks. It was my dead clone, it had no scars." He grinned.

"Okay! Skye plan! Skye plan!" Teenage Bella shouted jumping up and down in the air.

"Okay. We leave tonight." I smiled. Operation: Rescue two important people has been initiated.

**Me: You likey?**

**Summer: Me likey!  
**

**Ben: Shut up with saying Likey. It is annoying.  
**

**Skye: Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I love my life sometimes!**

**Skye: Well, since you joined FanFiction at least!**

**Me: I actually don't believe that I only discovered this site in August though!**

**Daniel: Meh. Can we just get to the chapter?**

**Me: Okay! If you...**

**Daniel: Do the disclaimer, yeah I know it... A Random Human does not own Pokemon. She owns her OC's though...**

**Megan: Uh huh! Now to the chapter!**

**Me: That was my line!...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rescue!**

**Megan's Point of View - Unknown location**

"Stop it, Dad! It hurts too much!" I sobbed.

"Sorry, Megan. But we have to do this." I tried to break free from my restraints as my evil Dad injected yet something else into my arm. I screamed yet again. Why use his own daughter as like a test subject?

"Just let me go! I won't get in your way or anything ever again!" I cried. Dad was getting annoyed at all of my pleading and begging so he slapped me in the face.

"Shut up, girl! At least something also finally worked in at least temporarily preventing your power use." I gasped. He was just trying to stop me from using my powers! And... He could use them against Summer, Daniel, Skye and their other powered relatives!

"Nobody ever tells my friend to shut up!" Came from behind Dad.

"SKYE! GET OUTTA HERE! HE IS TRYING TO STOP US ALL FROM USING POWERS!" I yelled at my friend. My Dad had now turned his attention to Skye and was trying to grab her and inject her with the same stuff he did with me. Then I felt my restraints loosen. I turned my head and saw Daniel.

"Shh..." I nodded my head as I quietly landed on the ground and took my boyfriend's hand. Daniel then looked around and then we sunk through the floor. I looked at him shocked.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"New power. Let's me make a copy of other people's powers and use them. I actually owe my uncle for that..." Daniel was cut off by a really loud scream.

"Bella... Her way of distracting people..." I only then realised that Daniel had some sort of earpiece and he was just getting called on it.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Skye... Uh huh... OH S***! ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!...Okay..." Daniel looked at the floor annoyed.

"I wanna kill your Dad..."

"Go ahead. I hate him anyway. Kill my Mom while you are at it too. What happened anyway?"

"He caught Skye, injected her with whatever he used on you then stabbed her..." I grabbed my boyfriend's hand then and began to pull him through the hall ways, then we bumped into a crying Skye who was being pursuited by Ice. I refuse to call him Dad now.

"Daniel! Get us outta here! That way!" I pointed towards a solid brick wall. Daniel nodded and pulled me and Skye through the wall, right into the room where Summer was being held prisoner.

"Mom!" Skye shouted, hugging her mother who was sat crying in the corner of the room.

"Skye... Daniel..." Summer muttered before crying even more and then Daniel. Bella, Ben and Damon then ran into the room through a wall.

"Summer!" Damon yelled, joining in the hug. Then Ice, Lavana, Heath, Kincaid and Purple Eyes emerged at the door. The hug broke apart then and everyone was looking anxiously at the five in the doorway...

**Skye's Point of View - **

"Wow... Seven for the price of one... Hehehe..." Kincaid smirked. Daniel smirked back.

"Look behind you." My brother grinned. I burst out laughing.

"I said, Look behind you." Daniel growled. The villains turned around and gasped. Whilst their backs were turned and staring at Daniel's clone, Bella shrunk to about seven years old and clung to Uncle Ben's leg. Mom and Dad grabbed his arms and they slowly backed through the walls. Me and Megan grabbed Daniel's arms and he pulled us through the walls just as his clone got killed. Then I fell to the floor, clutching my arm, after a searing pain went through it. I then remembered that Ice stabbed my arm.

"If he hadn't have injected me with that stupid liquid, I could have used my healing powers to heal my arm..." I whimpered. Daniel smiled and sent some sort of purple energy to Ben then pulled some sort of white energy from me.

"Just because you can't, doesn't mean that I can't either..." He grinned as he healed my arm injury and somehow pulled the strange liquid from my body, meaning that I can use my powers again. He removed the liquid from Megan's body too and retured the copy of my healing powers to me.

"Leave this to me!" Megan grinned once she saw the villains advancing on us. She held her hands out and the five of them fell to the ground with splitting headaches. Then some of the walls pulled themselves apart and move inbetween us and the bad guys.

"It feels good to annoy villains with my psychic powers again!" Mom grinned before she leant on Dad and wrapped her arms around him.

"So... We getting outta here or what?" Daniel asked with a large grin.

**Me: TADAH!**

**Everyone: At least they are safe...**

**Me: And that the clone is dead!**

**Daniel: That offends me! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Megan: HiHiHiHiHiHiHi!**

**Me: Woah! I am ill! That will give me a bad headache!**

**Daniel: She has already given me one!**

**Skye: Why? 'Cause she lurves you? Oh well... HANG ON! IS THAT ME ON THE LEFT HAND SIDE OF YOUR PROFILE PICTURE, MISS AUTHOR?!**

**Me: Yes... That is you... The light blue haired girl is one of my OC's used in some of my other stories, Autumn.**

**Skye: Cool...**

**Me: Cool? My drawings are c***!**

**Daniel: Please shut up...**

**Me: Skye, Daniel, do the disclaimer.**

**Skye and Daniel: A Random Human does not own Pokemon luckily.**

**Me: Grr... On to the Chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Angry mob? Seriously?  
Summer's Point of View - New Cocona** **Village **

"You okay, Mom?" Skye asked. I nodded and gave my daughter a hug.

"Thank you for helping me out, Skye..." I whispered to my little girl.

"Mom! It was Daniel and his girlfriend who helped out the most... not me! Even Ben helped more than me!"

"Yeah, but you were brave enough to get a bad guy away from Megan and if it weren't for you, I would probably still be trapped there!" Skye began crying after I said that. Damon walked into the front room and mouthed something to me.

"_What is the matter with Skye?"_

_"Upset about something..."_

_"Ahh... I don't know what to do..." _

"Skye... Don't cry..."

"Why shouldn't I?! It is not about what happened, it is just that... My boyfriend broke up with me after finding out about our powers, and he is now calling our family freaks!" Skye sobbed before getting up and running upstairs. Daniel ran in then, holding Megan's hand.

"What is the matter with Skye? Is it that guy calling us freaks or the angry mob who wants to kill the 'freaks'?" Daniel asked.

"An angry mob?!" Damon shouted, before going to the window then taking a step back as a hammer was threw through the window, smashing it.

"S***! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Skye yelled before running downstairs.

"An angry mob outside?" I asked, grabbing Damon's wrist.

"No, my ex-boyfriend saying that he will kill me! But an angry mob?!" Skye gasped as the door was broke down. I had to quickly teleport us away from there, so I took us to Sophian Island to just outside the new Ranger Union.

"Summer! Are you all okay? We just heard about the mob after you all on Renbow Island!" Ben shouted coming outside the building, Bella, Sarah, Kate, Keith, Kaylie, Wendy and Sven behind him.

"Just about... But they want to kill everyone in our family, so that means everyone here is at risk!" I panted. I then took a quick glance at my children. Daniel was hugging Megan and Skye was just stood there holding her arms and breathing heavily. I took a quick look at my husband, who was trying to pick shards of glass out of his arm.

"Eww!" Bella then shouted, pointing at Daniel who had just given his girlfriend a kiss.

"The girls in this family except Bella... You made your son do that sis with your romantic attitude, Sum..." Sven groaned.

"Explain that romantic dinner that you made me a few weeks ago then." Wendy smirked, looking at her husband in the eyes.

"Look, our family is at risk here! Enough of all that romance stuff!" Kaylie shouted. My niece actually has a point there...

**Me: I was watching the Simpsons Movie just then and thought about the angry mob in it then added one in his story!**

**Summer: Thank you. We will think about this when we hire an assassin to kill you.**

**Me: Say what now?**

**Damon: Nothing...**

**Me: That is what I thought. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Lalala...**

**Megan: LISTEN TO ME!**

**Daniel: Stop yelling Megan!**

**Me: Hm... LALALA...**

**Megan: Listen to me now... *gives authoress a chronic headache***

**Me: WAH! I will listen! I will listen! STOP IT! *released from headache* Phew... *clutching head***

**Megan: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: THAT IS ALL THAT YOU WANTED TO SAY!**

**Daniel: Sorry about Megan and Megan...**

**Me and Megan: Hey! Our names are the same!**

**Skye: Idiots...**

**Megan: A Random Human does not own Pokemon! Wahoo!**

**Me: Grr... On to the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The mob is here now!**

**Megan's Point of View - Inside the New Oblivian Ranger Union**

"What do we do?! We can't go home, the mob'll get us! We can't stay cooped up here, people need to work!" Skye stressed. A seven year old Bella was copying her exact movements, making almost everyone laugh. Skye glared knives at Bella, making her run over and grab Ben's leg, crying.

"Since when were you so stressed out, Skye?" Damon asked her.

"Since my f***ing boyfriend f***ing broke up with me and sent that f***ing mob after us!"

"Skye! Do not use language towards your father!" Summer shouted. Skye began swearing at her then stormed out. Me and Daniel decided to go after her.

"Megan! I will head towards the Aqua Resort! You head towards Silver Falls!" I nodded and went that way.

"Skye! Where are you?!" I yelled. Then there was a scream from nearby. I ran that way and saw Heath holding onto Skye and my no longer parents were with him.

"ICE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH S*** YOU ARE IN?!" I yelled at my no longer Dad.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, little baby! You call me Dad! Not Ice!" He snapped at me.

"Look Megan, if you and your friend here do not come with us, we will tell that mob on Renbow Island where everyone else is." Lavana snarled at me. I just spat in her face, spoiling her makeup. She growled and then Heath went and quickly grabbed me too. I could barely breath at the amount of force that Heath was holding onto us with.

"_We need help!" _Skye psychically told me. I nodded. Skye shut her eyes.

"_Daniel and everyone at the Ranger Union know that we are in trouble now! The amazing psychic powers!" _Skye grinned. I grinned back at her.

"Why are you grinning, little baby?" Ice asked me.

"None of your business, Ice!" I smirked. He slapped me in the face, making it sting and feel raw.

"You call me Dad! NOT ICE!" He growled before slapping the same part of my face, making it sting like mad with the tiny bit of blood trickling down it.

"Hope you rot in hell! The lot of ya!" Sounded like Daniel.

"Little bro!" Skye yelled before kicking Heath in his private place, making him let go of us. Lavana and Ice were too busy looking for where Daniel came from so we were able to make a run for it.

"Girls escaped!" Heath yelled as we ran into the trees and then into Daniel, making the three of us fall over. When we stood back up. Daniel hugged me then did something A-MAZING! He kissed me... not like the little pecks on the cheek that he gives, but a proper kiss... Then Ice and Lavana ran over to us whilst we were kissing, but me and Daniel just ignored them. Heath appeared then, but him and my no longer parents quickly got grabbed by the others in the Knight family. They all just gawped at me and Daniel. Then there was shouting nearby.

"Run! Daniel, Megan, RUN! THE MOB ARE STILL AFTER US!" Summer shouted before teleporting out of there with everyone else.

"Come on, Meggy!" Daniel shouted, grabbing my wrist and then began to run... they're back...

**Me: Two chapters in a day! Yay for me!**

**Megan: Meh. And he kissed me!**

**Daniel: You mean that YOU kissed ME!**

**Me: Uh oh... Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I WANT FRIDAY 12TH TO HURRY UP!**

**Summer: You really want Pokemon Black and White 2 to release, don't you?**

**Me: Uh huh! Me want to be Rosa in Unova!**

**Daniel: Ugh... I am sick of all of her Pokemon Black and White 2 whinging!**

**Me: *angry* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Skye: Uh... That you do not own Pokemon?**

**Megan: And that there will be a major event happen involving me and Kate's male counterpart, Kellyn, and Ice and Lavana are involved too?**

**Me: Oh, okay! On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I ain't your daughter?!**

**Megan's Point of View - Oblivia Ruins  
**"I can't keep running from the angry mob, Daniel..." I panted, leaning against one of the stone murals.

"We have to keep going though! Our lives depend on it!" Daniel whispered to me, giving me a hug.

"I know a way out of here, but you have to be quick. And I also have something to tell you, Megan." Me and Daniel looked around for the source of the voice. Then a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Hey! You are... Kellyn, ain'tcha? You are my aunt and uncle's ranger friend who almost nobody seen after your daughter got kidnapped at a few weeks old!" Daniel shouted.

"Yep. You are Summer's son, Daniel. Megan... Is NOT Ice and Lavana's daughter. She is my kidnapped daughter." Kellyn frowned, looking at the ground. I just had my mouth open wide. He is my real Dad?!

"Prove it." I then stated, arms crossed.

"Fine then." 'My Dad' held out his hand and then I got a terrible chronic headache.

"I take it that is where she got it from..." Daniel sweatdropped.

"Okay! I believe you!" I shouted. Then I heard shouting in the distance and Daniel grabbed my wrist.

"Just go along with this, Megan." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to have to use the psychic powers that was passed down from my Mom to me to get us outta here." He said plainly.

"I'm fine with that." My real Dad said, leaning against a mural at the other side of the room.

A few minutes later, we were outside the new Oblivian Ranger Union.

"Little bro!" Skye shouted, clomping Daniel. My boyfriend looked as though he was about to run out of breath and choke to death any second now.

"Sis..." He just about groaned before he fell unconscious.

"That was not me!" Skye shouted as she let Daniel fall to the ground. Summer walked out then and tapped Skye's head whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I'm serious!"

"Well..." Summer now looked just like Skye now **(No, I have not forgotten the appearance manipulation powers)** and then Summer started talking.

"I am Skye Knight, and I hug my brother that tight, I knock him out cold infront of his girlfriend!" Summer then looked like herself, and Skye's face was red with anger.

"Whatever this is about, I do not want to be involved!" I shouted.

"Same here." Dad smirked.

"Well, anyway... Ice and Lavana are finally saying that they are going to apologise for kidnapping Megan as a baby, Kellyn. I think that you had better go inside."

"Daniel... Wakey wakey..." I whispered whilst the conversation between Summer and Dad was going on. It was getting boring now. Skye was that bored, she was playing with her Oshawott, which had just about recovered from the Cocona Village Fire incident. I shook my head. Looks like I have to do this the hard way... So I kissed him.

**Summer's Point of View - **

Yep. Daniel and Megan really do love each other. Daniel had just woke up and the two of them were kissing. It was also nice to see that after just disappearing off the face of the planet for a few years, Kellyn is still up to his childish ways. He was smirking. Oh Arceus... The idiot... He isn't... Oh... He is... He was going to spoil them kissing. So he gave them both a terrible headache.

"Still a kid at heart." I smirked. Just for a toddler Bella to run out of the Ranger Union giggling whilst being chased by Ben, Sarah, Kate, Keith, Damon and Sven.

"You no catch me!" She shouted before running into Skye, knocking her down.

"Watch it, baby cuz!" Skye shouted. Bella stood up on her stubby little legs then pointed.

"Who that unicorn?" She asked. I smirked then.

"Yeah, who are you, Unicorn?" Keith smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk to my Dad that way!" Megan shouted, just for her and Kellyn to have people staring at them both weirdly.

"But... We thought that Ice and Lavana kidnapped and killed your daughter!" Kate gasped.

"No, they brought her up with a life full of lies." Kellyn growled before walking intothe Union. This is not going to end well for Ice and Lavana, but then... who cares?

**Me: Well put, Summer! Who cares about those two?!**

**Ice: You do... *raises eyebrow at author suggestively*  
**

**Me: Freaky perv. Review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Megan's Point of View - Oblivian Ranger Union**

"Do you think that the Mob has gone yet, Daniel?" I asked my boyfriend whilst sitting by the window in the room that we were temporarily staying in.

"Hey! Kate and Keith have managed to clear our family's name down in Cocona Village! But not yours, Megan... The people just will not accept that Kellyn is your real dad. Sorry..." Skye told us after bursting into the room.

"Well, I am not going back home until Megan is let off."

"You sure, little bro?"

"Yeah, Skye. I want to stay with her."

"You don't have to stay with me, Daniel!" I shouted then. We were just quiet for a few minutes and I sat down on a bed next to Daniel. What happened next was a Pokemon, which was a Staraptor, crashed through the window, and it looked seriously injured.

"Oh my gosh! It's Mom's Staraptor! The one that used to be Kate's Starly until Mom became a Ranger and flew off with its Staraptor friends a few months ago!" Skye shouted. The door opened then and Summer, Damon, Dad, Kate and Keith were stood there, all yawning.

"What on Earth is going... Oh my f***ing Arceus! Is that my Staraptor?!" Summer shouted before kneeling down and looking at the hurt Pokemon on the floor. I looked at the Pokemon. Something didn't seem right about it.

"Look! One of the injuries are glowing blue!" I shouted, just as Ben, Sarah, Bella, Kaylie, Sven and Wendy showed up. Then there was an even brighter light and then two figures emerged from it.

"You have all fell into our trap!" One of them, which turned out to be Kincaid, laughed.

"We managed to create an injured clone of your Ex-Partner Pokemon, Summer. Then we managed to do something rather amazing. Rather than tell you... I think that we should show you!" Purple Eyes, who was also there, smirked. The blue light from the injury expanded and all of us were inside it, except for the bad guys. Then everything went black...

**Skye's Point of View - **

"What is going on? Something doesn't seem right..." I groaned as I sat up. Everyone else was still unconscious. I then looked at everyone around me. Okay... Daniel was part Mudkip, Megan was part... Is that Zekrom?! Summer was part Zorua, Damon was part Typholosion, Ben was part Pichu, Sarah was part Meganium, Sven was part Luxray, Wendy was part Staraptor, Bella was part Phione, Kaylie part Snivy and I... AM PART OSHAWOTT! But Kate and Keith still look normal! How?! Maybe it is something like powers from the Luminous Crystal, I dunno. What happened next is that we all went back to how we normally look and everyone began to wake up. What was that?!


	15. Flashbacks!

**Me: By request, I have brought back the character talking parts in my stories as of... NOW!**

**Summer: YAY! F***ING YAY!**

**Me: I can just as easily get rid of it, Y'know.**

**Summer: Meep.**

**Me: *smirks* Anyway, this is going to be a special chapter, which may stretch on to another one or two chapters It involves the main characters of Modern World Heroes, and occasionally, Skye, Daniel, Bella and Megan will be mentioned, as it is going to be flashbacks of what happened in the prequel and earlier in this story.**

**Damon: Does that even include when I was Red Eyes?**

**Me: Yep. Now do the disclaimer. Both of you.**

**Summer and Damon: COME ON! GIVE US A BREAK! A Random Human does not own Pokemon. There. That good enough?**

**Me: Yes. Now here comes the return of my legendary line!**

**Everyone: *sighs***

**Me: ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Everyone: We would prefer it if she didn't shout... *sweatdrops***

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Not so good old times, eh?**

**Normal Point of View - Summer, Damon, Skye and Daniel's house - Cocona Village  
**"Skye and Daniel are sleeping." Summer sighed, before dropping down onto Damon's lap.

"Good. Bella is at home too. We just forced Kellyn and Megan into babysitting her." Ben smirked, sitting down next to the couple. Sarah just shook her head and sat on the other sofa.

"Hey, do you three want to tell me what happened which ended up with Summer getting kidnapped by her future husband and Ben ending up in the ocean?" Sarah asked.

"Oh..." Summer muttered.

"Well, um..." Ben stammered.

"Okay then..." Damon awkwardly laughed.

"Well, it happened something like this..." Summer began.

"_Time to do some sightseeing in the sky! Aaah... one of my favourite things to do..._  
_hang on... I hear voices..._  
_"Dang it! My plasma cannon's battery is dead!" a mysterious voice said._  
_"Mine too!" another one shouted._  
_"Ha Ha! Outsmarted by a teenage ranger!" Whoa! Calm down Ben!_  
_"grrr. I know! Let's ram 'im!"_  
_"Wah!" Ben screamed in fear. Okay Summer! Your time to shine!_  
_"Let's make this two-on-two, eh? You can't have all of the fun, Ben!"_  
_"OH NO! There was more than one of 'em!"_  
_"looks like we have to flee!"_  
_"No we won't! We outnumber the rangers three to two!" A guy on a red version of the flying machines, I think called z.z. Flyers, calmly said as he emerged from the clouds. He had a red, sleeveless shirt; grey shorts up to his knees; blonde hair with a red streak; grey boots; amazing looking muscles on his arms and a cute smirk... HANG ON! Those last two I didn't mean! Bad Summer! Bad, BAD Summer! I blushed at the bad remarks about him. Wait... did that guy just wink at me!?_

_"Leader! These two are Pokemon Rangers!"_  
_"I can see that. Especially the cute girl which blushed when she saw me!" he stared at me until my whole face went red._  
_"But still, you brats are in the way so if I were you, I would go running of crying."_  
_"BRATS! So that is what we are? Huh? Well you, I believe, are the leader of a team which can't take care of a couple of 'brats' and take my sister's Pokemon for no reason whatsoever!"_  
_"Summer! Calm down!" Ben yelled._  
_"Grrr. I have a sport for a tough talking girl like you! Say hi to the ocean for me!"_  
_Huh... Oh No! It was too late for me to move._  
_"SUMMER!" Then there was a bright light as I clung to Staraptor. When it faded, I looked around. Me, yes. Staraptor, yes. Ben, no..._  
_" How brave of him, sacrificing himself to save his friend." I was shaking my head now._  
_"No... Ben... this is all... my fault..." I got lost in my thoughts over how this is all my fault. I snapped out of it though when the guy with the red Z.Z. Flyer had flew over to me and put an arm around my waist pulling me onto the flyer._  
_"What is the matter? Calm down, Summer, isn't it?" I gave a small shaky nod._  
_I quickly turned my head as my body felt frozen and saw the minions cast this purple beam around my scared Staraptor, making her vanish somewhere. I gulped. The guy then put his spare hand at the back of my head, forcing me to look at him._  
_"There is no escape Summer. You will just have to go with this"He moved his hand down to my scarf and pulled it off. My hands then got tied to his flyer by my scarf. Tightly._  
_"You two go back to base and make a report whilst I talk to Summer about her manner's around us, then I will take her there with me."_  
_"Yes leader!" the two minions then flew of to their base._

_Ring-ring-ring. That was my styler._  
_"Little sis? You okay? Ben's signal vanished and we don't know what happened!" Kate's voice came from my styler. Red eyes, the guy's name smirked and pulled my styler off my wrist._  
_"I'm sorry. Summer cannot come to her styler right now. Please leave a message after your sister's scream." he then punched me in the stomach hard, making me do what he hoped would happen. I let out a loud scream._  
_"What did you do to my sister? Where is Ben? And Summer? Little sis, you there? You better not have hurt her!"_  
_"Silly ranger. Summer is just a bit tied up at the moment. Ben is probably dead, Not saying what I did to her and she is here with me. Say bye ,Summer." His grip got a lot tighter now. Tears were streaming down my face._  
_"Bye... Big... Sis..." were the only words that I could say. Kate was crying now._  
_"Let. My. Sister. Go. Now!" you could tell that she was angry and upset._  
_"No." Red Eyes said plainly. He crushed my styler and dropped it into the ocean._  
_"You had better look forward to getting to our base, because you will be seeing a lot more of us Pinchers, hearing about how we take over Oblivia." he whispered in my ear. Poor Kate, Ben, Mom and Dad. The Pinchers have Kate's Pokemon, my Staraptor and... me._" Summer awkwardly laughed afterwards.

"Woah! All of that was going through your head?!" Ben shouted.

"Yep."

"Keep talking!" Skye shouted.

"When did you come down?" Damon asked, whilst raising an eyebrow.

"When Uncle Ben just shouted something. He woke Daniel up too."

"Sorry..." Ben sweatdropped.

"Well, I may as well continue up until a point we all know." Summer groaned.

"_The room that I am stuck in is bare. Unless you count me in it. It is completely made out of metal, no windows. Just four walls, a floor, a ceiling and a thick metal door. I could feel a bit of blood on my wrists and ankles. Though these pinchers seem dumb, they sure do know how to tie ropes up tightly. The ropes were rubbing the skin on my wrists and ankles raw. I lay down on the cold hard floor, curling myself into a ball. I began to cry. thinking about how my sometimes annoying older sister would be like at the moment. Probably breaking down in tears, just like the many other times I have been kidnapped. Mom and Dad never knew about those times, I was found within hours of being taken those times. I could also imagine my Mom, Solana, with a horrified look on her face and my Dad, Lunick, taking his anger out on anything in sight. I don't know if Ben is even alive right now, but if he is, I bet he would be as worried as hell._

_The door opened then, allowing a little bit of light into the room. He walked in._

_"What do you want?" I growled at my captor._

_"To see if you are okay."_

_"Why?"_

_"I am actually quite worried about you, Summer. No-one else is, but I am."_

_"How long have I been stuck here?"_

_"Almost three days..."_

_He looked upset about something and pulled out a pocketknife and cut the ropes from around my wrist. Then he bandaged my sore wrists up. The next part suprised me more. He gave me a bottle of water and a few chocolate biscuits._

_"You look really starved and I hate seeing anyone, even prisoners, that way." I smiled at him._

_"Thank you..." I whispered, then shivered, followed by a yawn. He got up then and walked to the door._

_"Back in a minute." Soon Red Eyes walked back in with a blanket and threw it over me. I was still shivering like mad. The blanket wasn't enough to keep out the cold. Red Eyes figured this out quickly and sorted that out. he got under the blanket and pulled me up to him. I felt a lot warmer now._

_"I have been told that I have to keep an eye on you, be on guard duty, due to me being the one to capture you. And if you think that the way I am treating you is strange, that is just how I act. I absolutely hate seeing people in the state that you are in now." He pulled me towards him more, because I was shivering even more now. I yawned again._

_"How old are you, Red Eyes?" I asked him. He looked at me._

_"Sixteen, why?" his look was even stranger now._

_"You look younger than everyone else in the pinchers." I put my head on his chest, making him blush slightly._

_"I'm sixteen too." I finished. He did a grin, similar to a Keith - I just pulled a prank grin._

_"try and get to sleep now Summer." I nodded and fell asleep a few minutes later on his chest with only one thought on my mind. He is kinder than I thought, could I be falling for him? Little did I know, he fell asleep there too, thinking that I was more fragile but nicer than he thought, and that he could be falling for me_."

"Your captor. Nice way to refer to me." Damon sulked.

"That, hun, was Red Eyes, not you." Summer smiled.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Bella came toddling into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah groaned.

"I made Kwewin fall sleep. Megwan tired. She fall asleep on her Daddy a few minutes ago. I made them fall sleep." Bella grinned, tring to climb onto Ben's lap.

"Oh fine then, just as long as you get to sleep, Bella." Ben sighed, picking up his little toddler, who was currently at her natural age.

"Can I continue?" Summer asked.

"Yep. Off ya go, Mom!" Daniel smirked.

"Gosh..." Sarah sighed.

"_I woke up with my head on Red Eyes' chest. He had no top on. He must have felt really hot last night, whilst I felt really cold. Only I was wrapped up in the blanket. I looked up at his face. He looked cute asleep!_

_He opened his eyes a slight bit, then gave me a small smile._

_"G'mornin' Summer... You look better today... the magic of chocolate biscuits!" he smiled even wider. I didn't feel that well, how could I look better? This cold room must have got the better of me. I sat up and started sneezing. A lot. Red Eyes looked really worried at this point so he hugged me softly when I started choking afterwards._

_Red Eyes got called on his control gauntlet then._

_"Red Eyes, I just got told from our leader who is here in base that he wishes to see you and the top ranger in twenty minutes in the control room. Oh yeah she has to be tied up and gagged at least he said. I feel so sorry for that girl though..."_

_"Oh my Arceus! So that makes two pinchers with feelings!" I then said, loud enough for Red Eyes, but not the woman to hear. I feel horrible now. Stupid room._"

"Okay, honey, your turn!" Summer smiled.

"Do I have to, cutie?" Damon groaned.

"YES!" Daniel and Skye shouted. Damon groaned and began to speak.

"_"You okay with having to be tied up again and gagged? Because I am not! Purple Eyes even knows that I hate it when people are tied up and he knows that! Oh yeah, Summer, because you are a top ranger, Purple Eyes will do anything it takes to force you into the pinchers..." I was really upset now._

_"Are you okay, Red Eyes?"_

_"It's Purple Eyes... he wanted me to be a pincher... so he killed my family... And he could try to do that to you too..." Summer's eyes widened at the first part, and she got terrified at the last part. She would probably never live herself down if her family got killed._

_"Killed your family! Oh my Arceus! Are you okay?" She must definitely be ill. Her voice is croaky and she has gone pale._

_"Not really... I would do anything to see my parents and brother again..." I was crying onto my arm now._

_"Do you know what? I am going to call him asking if I don't have to tie you up... you look really sick, Summer!" She was on the floor now, paler than ever, holding her head. So I called Purple Eyes. He got a bit annoyed at the fact I was refusing to tie her up but laughed at the fact that she was ill. I got annoyed so he said that I still had to tie her up and take her to him. That annoyed, I shouted at him, calling him a selfish jerk and quit the pinchers right there and then. Then the intruder alarm went off. I thought that it was me and I peeked through the door. I saw three figures. All of them were rangers._

_"Come on! My sister has to be here somewhere!"_

_"We know, Kate! It doesn't help that the pinchers know that we are here!"_

_"I just want to find her and get out! My head still hurts from being shot out of the sky and these alarms are not helping!" Ben, Kate and some spiky redhead were here._

_I called to Summer._

_"Summer! Are you okay? Summer?" she was unconscious on the floor. She looked as though she was in pain so I ran out of the door and went to get the three rangers._

_I recognised the spiky redhead though. It was Keith. My brother. He must have survived all those years ago when Purple Eyes tried to kill him._" Damon groaned afterwards.

"Yep! I am so Arceus damn lucky!" Keith grinned after walking into the room with Kate and a half asleep Kellyn and Megan.

"Okay, go back to bed, Kids. It is getting too crowded in here." Summer ordered Skye and Daniel. They groaned.

"But Mom-"

"No ifs, no buts. Get back to bed." Damon shouted.

"I think... That Ben should speak next, y'know, from the backstory part." Summer smiled once the two teens went back to bed.

"Fine then..."

"_"Ben? I have always wondered something..." Summer said. She had only been awake for about an hour and it was only me, her and Red Eyes in here now._  
_"Why? What is it Summer?" I asked. She looked at me._  
_"What is your backstory? You always seem so secretive about it? If I tell you more of mine, will you tell me yours?" She asked, putting on the lillipup eyes._  
_"Fine then, Summer. But only because you are my closest friend."_  
_"Okay then! I will tell you more of mine then. Almost 16 years ago, it was mine and my twin brother's 1st birthday. We lived in Ringtown, back in fiore, because my parents were stationed there at this time, before they were asked to work at the ranger union whenever they could. We were playing outside with Kate, who was three then, and didn't have her spiky hair. We were playing with our new toys when this group of ex-Go Rock Squad members showed up and grabbed me and my twin..." Summer stopped and took a shaky breath._  
_"They hit Kate in the head knocking her out but her scream from the hit got Murph's attention, as he was still a ranger there then. He got our parents and got them to go to us. Apparently Kate had woke up then and she said something along the lines of some scary people picked up Summer and whatever my twin was called, I can't remember. They ran into Lyra Forest and went to look for us. Mom and Dad managed to get to me on time, but were too late for my twin brother. They had taken him somewhere. We are still to this day trying to find out where they took him, if he is alive, and if he is alive... where he is now..." A few small tears ran down Summer's face._  
_"Okay, Ben. Tell us your backstory now." Red Eyes said as he wrapped his arms around Summer and wiped away her tears._  
_"Right then... I can't actually remember what happened during the first two years of my life, but I remember most from afterwards. I was three years old and I had lost my family. That is what I believe anyway. All I know is that I had a twin sibling that I was separated from, even an older sister and parents. I grew up on Dolce Island. With and brought up by the pokemon. Rand was once on patrol and went onto the Island, Nema was with him as Leanne was apparently visiting family. Nema was only a baby. She looked really cute. Rand saw me playing with the pokemon. He asked me what I was doing there and where my family was. I told him that I lived there and that I didn't know who my family was except that I had a twin, older sister and Parents. And then I told him that the pokemon on Dolce Island were my new family. Rand then said that whenever I wanted, I could visit him at his house on Renbow island. I really admired him then. I then figured out that when I was old enough, I wanted to become a Ranger. Up until I was twelve, I lived on Dolce Island with the pokemon. I was still visiting Rand whenever I could, but I became a pokemon trainer in the Unova region for two years before I could attend the ranger school when I was fourteen. When I became a student though... Summer joined on the same day as me but... for some reason I thought that Summer was familiar, as was her sister, I put that to the back of my mind and became close friends with her. Then well, we became top rangers and came here. But there has always been part of my twin with me..." I pulled out a pendant from around my neck. It was half a star, with a jagged line at the side. It had my name engaved on it._  
_Summer's eyes went wide._  
_"So I take it this is the other half of it..." she pulled out a pendant from around her neck. It was just like mine. Half a star. Jagged side. Name engraved on it. They fitted together perfectly. It said on it 'Summer & Ben'._  
_"So... this means that my twin brother has been with me for all of these years... but I never realised it, other than the fact that you seemed familiar when I saw you at the ranger school..." I nodded. I felt just as stupid. Summer called her parents and sister over to us._  
_"What is it Summer? Unless you have miraculously found your brother, we really don't want to know at the moment." Kate snapped._  
_"I have actually!" she shouted._  
_"YOU HAVE!" Kate and her... well, our, Parents shouted. Summer pointed at me._  
_" He is stood right there! He even has the other part of my pendant to prove it! They fit together perfectly!" She shouted again. She grabbed my pendant then and put it with hers._  
_"See!" They all looked between me and Summer, then I got caught in one of Kate's killer hugs, as Summer calls them._  
_Wow! Summer wakes up AND I find my family! What a great day! I now love my life!_"

"You were meant to say, 'I now love my life AND my twin sister.'" Summer snapped.

"And your big bro and sis." Sven had walked in too. Kate nodded.

"Ignore Kate and Sven." Summer growled.

"Anyway, who is talking next?" Keith asked. Everone looked at Ben.

"It is time for Ben to be stuck in a love triangle!" Kate smirked. Ben groaned.

"_I was taking Dolce Island's pokemon back home. They refused to go with anyone but me. Probably because they literally were my foster family. I can sense someone coming up behind me. I would assume Blue Eyes, as Summer was still quite unsturdy with her walking, the rest of our family were still with her, Red Eyes refused to separate from Summer and Murph needed to stay with the union (If you hadn't noticed, Rand has gone home already.)_  
_"What do you want, Blue Eyes?" She stopped in her tracks._  
_"You didn't even turn around! How did you know that it was me? And by the way, I want to take the pokemon back to their home too..."_  
_"I can sense you. I did live on Dolce Island with all of these pokemon for almost twelve years. I kind of developed stronger senses living with them. I can also understand all pokemon."_

_"You do? Wow! That is cool!" She shouted just as we got to outside Rand's house._  
_"Hi Benny!" A voice came from the doorway._  
_"Oh... Hi Nema..." I sighed. She is like a lovesick lillipup over me..._  
_"WHO IS THAT GIRL? SHE HAD BETTER NOT BE DATING YOU!" She shouted at me._  
_"That girl has a name you little twerp!" Blue Eyes shouted at Nema._  
_"This little twerp also has a name!"_  
_"And how on Earth would a girl like you like Ben! You are like three years younger than him!"_  
_"You look like you are twenty though! Ben is sixteen!"_  
_"I am seventeen, thank you very much!"_  
_"You had better get it into your head that Ben is mine! And MINE only!"_  
_"Excuse me! But I have fell in love with him!"_  
_"I have known him for my whole life though you old geyser!"_  
_"I bet I know more about him though!" Everyone else who was at the union except Murph showed up in the middle of the fight. Rand and Leanne walked out of their front door and was currently witnessing the argument._  
_"Shut up you twit!"_  
_"Only if you do first you old woman!"_  
_"Oh shut the f*** up!"_  
_"You are a b******!"_  
_Everyone, including me dropped our mouths at the language Nema and Blue Eyes were throwing at each other. Rand walked over to Nema and started to tell her off. Blue Eyes smirked until Red Eyes started telling her off. Both of them stormed off in different directions. Nema into her house, Blue Eyes to Curl Bay._  
_"Do you know what they were arguing about, Ben?" Summer asked me._  
_"They were arguing over who I 'belong' to..."_  
_"That's stupid."_  
_"I know."_  
_"I will go with you if ya want, Ben?"_  
_"Sure, Sum." Me and Summer then went to Dolce Island, catching up on lost years on our way there._"

"I want to talk again now!" Damon shouted.

"Calm down, dear!" Summer sighed.

"Oh, I know where you are going with this, cutie!" Damon smirked.

"Oh come on! What you are going to say in the next bit has that game in it too!" Sarah yelled.

"_Ben has ran off because he is absolutely sick of Blue Eyes and Nema fighting over him. Summer is worried about him. He has been gone for over a day. No one has heard from him. No wonder she is worried. It is night at the moment and unfortunately, Me, Summer and Blue Eyes ended up on the two couches. Me and Summer stuck on one. Blue Eyes on the other. Summer was crying into my chest. She finds her twin brother, just for him to disappear again._

_"Come on Summer stop crying... Please... For me?" I whispered into her ear._

_"Okay..."She sat up. I copied her actions. She seemed really upset, so I pulled her into a hug._

_"Cheer up, cutie!" I said, making her giggle a bit, then turned what I said into a game._

_"I will if you stop nagging me, hun."_

_"Okay then, dear."_

_"You don't usually give in to me this early, darling."_

_"Just don't want to see you get annoyed at me, erm..."_

_"I win, lovie!" Then we both burst into fits of laughter._

_"Cut it out you two! Just 'cause you are dating doesn't mean that you should burst out laughing at 1 in the morning!" Blue Eyes shouted._

_"Well sorry that it is the only thing that I can do to cheer myself up because you and Nema scared my brother off!" Summer responded._

_Everyone upstairs woke up because of the shouting and came down to see what is going on. By the time that they had come downstairs, Summer was crying into my chest again so I shouted at Blue Eyes._

_"This is just great! I manage to cheer her up then you just have to spoil it by getting her all upset again Blue Eyes!" Blue Eyes was about to shout back at me when Summer's phone started ringing. She answered it._

_"Ben! Are you okay?" Summer put her phone on speaker._

_"No! You know that I ran off because I was sick of the fighting?"_

_"Yeah..." Summer responded._

_"Well I went off to Faldera Volcano, I was here for a few hours, but when I decided to go back, the pinchers showed up and saw me! They broke my styler and now they are searching high and low on the Island for me! I can't get off the island without them spotting me! Not that I actually have a way to get off the Island!" It then sounded as though some sort of commotion was going on near Ben and we could hear every word of it._

_"There we go! We have you now Ben! No escape!"_

_"Hey! Give me my phone back! And get off me!"_

_"No way! Purple Eyes is saying whoever chatches you gets a promotion! Let's knock him out!"_

_"Ouch! Gah..." Ben stopped mid sentence. Then you could only hear static on Summer's phone. Then Summer just collapsed, as though she had also somehow been knocked__ out._"

"Oh! That is when me and Ben meet the ancient hero!" Summer smiled.

"Yep." Ben grinned.

"I will tell the next part then!" She grinned.

"_I remember falling to the ground. The next thing I knew I was in some sort of white space. Ben was somehow there too._

_"Do you have any idea where we are, Summer?"_

_"Not a clue..." A figure then emerged in front of us._

_"I know where you two are." The man said._

_"Where then? How did we get here anyway? What is going on? Who are you? When can we go..." My voice stopped coming out of my mouth. What did he do? The man's hand was pointing towards my throat. HE MUTED ME!_

_"That will do, Summer." He knows my name!_

_"You are in a space where only the Ancient and Modern Heroes of Oblivia can go, along with Oblivia's Legendary Pokemon."_

_"Hang on... you just said Ancient AND Modern Heroes of Oblivia... By modern heroes... Do you mean me and Summer?"_

_"Yes, Ben. It does say in Oblivia's Legends that one day, the Ancient hero would pick two siblings that are twins, one male and one female, to become the Modern Heroes, as long as they are descendants of my family, which originate from Oblivia." I tried to say that I am completely confused, but my voice still refuses to come out._

_"Wow. We are heroes..." Ben said rather excitedly._

_"Because you are the modern heroes, it also means that you can unlock powers. You both already have your first, understanding pokemon." Ben looked confused. I never told him that I could understand pokemon just like him. I looked away from him as he looked at me._

_"You can understand them too, Sum?" I nodded. He turned back to the Ancient hero._

_"I am now giving you both another power now though." He lifted his hands, making mine glow pink and Ben's a dark purple._

_"Summer, you can now use psychic powers. Ben, you can now use ghost powers. But you both must return back to Oblivia now. You also have your voice back now Summer."_

_"YAY!" I shouted as everything went black._

_The next thing I knew, I was back in Rand's house, lying on the couch. There was chatting and laughing coming from the kitchen. I stumbled over to the kitchen door and opened it. Everyone, even Ben, was in there._

_"Glad you woke up in time for our birthday, Summer!" Ben shouted above everyone else._

_"You have been out cold for about three days!" He shouted. Everyone had noticed I was awake now but looked confused. I turned around. Everything around me was floating in the air with a pink aura surrounding them. I will have to learn how to control my psychic powers._"

"So that is why everything started floating!" Kate shouted.

"Yep! I couldn't control my powers!" Summer grinned at her older sister.

"Now let me continue." Summer snapped.

"_"So... What you are saying is that I have been literally asleep for days. And today is mine and Ben's 17th birthday."_

_"Yes, Summer." Mom said whilst still staring behind me. Everyone was still concentrating on the floating objects behind me. Ben pulled me to one side._

_"So I take it that your powers are a bit out of control, like mine?" he whispered_

_"Yep. How are yours out of control though?"_

_"I have been starving for days and my hand just goes straight through any form of food. Drinks are fine though!"_

_"Food... That reminds me. Is there cake?"_

_"Yes, Summer. There is cake."_

_"YAY!" I shouted. Then the objects that my powers are lifting went flying around the room and crashing to the ground._

_"AHHHH!" Everyone but me and Ben yelled. We sighed. We both had to find a way to control our powers._

_"Wear these. They will let you use your powers only when you want to." the ancient hero's voice said in our heads. A blue pendant appeared on my hand. A green pendant in Ben's. We both had our pendants with our names on in our pockets now. We put the new pendants on._

_"Let's see if they work, eh Sum?" Ben asked. I nodded. Ben reached out for some cake. He managed to grab it. Ben fist pumped with his spare hand. I grabbed a piece of cake and threw it in the air. Everyone stared at me up until I wanted to use my new power so I pointed towards the cake and a pink aura surrounded it. It stayed in the air. I grabbed the cake and ate it. Everyone but Ben stared at me confused._

_"What?" I asked, with a mouth full of cake._

_"You just... and that cake... like you have powers... totally crazy!" Dad struggled to say he sentence completely._

_"You all must be seeing things. When I got a piece of cake and ate it, everyone but Ben stared at me!" I said._

_"Well anyway, we are going to the Aqua Resort today to see your grandma, Do you two want to come with us?" Mom asked me and Ben. We both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders._

_"I will take that as a yes then..." Mom then said.  
_

_"My, my, Kathrine, Summer? Is that you? Look at how much you two have grown in a few months!" Grandma called to me and Kate. She walked over to me and Kate and hugged us both._

_"Who is that boy, Summer?" Grandma asked me as she hugged me._

_"That is Ben... the twin that went missing sixteen years ago today. She jumped up into the air._

_"THAT IS LITTLE BENNY! YOUR TWIN BROTHER!" She shouted and I mean shouted, making Ben jump then fall into the water behind him, seeming as we were at the docks._

_"Pssht... Yes I am her twin brother..." Ben spluttered as he spat out the water in his mouth when he climbed out of the water. A Suicune showed up then._

_"HEROES! MY HOME HAS BEEN INVADED BY THESE PINCHERS! SO HAS ARTICUNO'S HOME!"It shouted._

_"We have to go somewhere for a bit! Isn't that right, twin bro?" I said. Ben nodded. Suicune then took us both to the Canal Ruins._

_"I HAVE TO HIDE FOR NOW HEROES! I DON'T WANT THESE PICHERS CONTROLLING ME!"Me and Ben nodded at Suicune. Then Suicune's emblem appeared in front of us. After we had memorised it, we went deeper into the ruins._  
_Then something covered my mouth and nose, soaked in a chemical that would knock me out if I breathed it in. My eyelids feel heavy._

_"SUMMER!" I could just about see Ben with my getting blurry vision. Darkness then took over my_ world."

"That happens to you a lot, Cutie." Damon shook his head.

"Well, what do you expect, hun? I am prone to getting into bad situations." Summer sweatdropped.

"The next part absolutely terrified me as it actually happened, though." Ben shivered.

"Purple Eyes." The twins murmured.

"_What happened? I can't remember after me and Summer were at the Canal Ruins. I can hear talking. I can't move properly. I think that I am tied up. I know that I am blindfolded though. I heard a sort of clicking. A bit like... a gun trigger. My blindfold got pulled off my face. As soon as I could see properly, I did see a gun. Pointed at my forehead. I was on top of a snowy mountain. There was also another person tied up. Summer..._

_I looked at the person holding the gun... Purple Eyes. I wanted to be a bit of a coward and run off, but I can't. Summer has a blood stain on her stomach. He must have shot her... She doesn't look like she is breathing. She can't be... dead... can she?_

_"Any last words, Ben? Summer's were: Someone, sometime will stop you."_

_"Look behind you!"_

_"I am not falling for that! That is the oldest trick in the book, Ben. Goodnight. Argh!" Purple Eyes got kicked in the head... by Summer! She was clutching her stomach, but somehow... it was healing itself! I cold tell what it was. I got given this power too when I was just knocked out. Bringing yourself back to life if we are killed an unnatural way. Summer kicked Purple Eyes away from me and helped to untie me. She then fell to her knees._

_"Idiot! Why can't we get some sort of mind control power to stop him! If we did, he would have never shot me..." Summer seethed through her teeth. I held her arms and helped her up._

_"I know what will make you feel better, Summer!"_

_"What?"_

_"Race you down the mountain! Powers allowed!"_

_"Oh you are on!" Summer shot off, probably faster than the speed of light, well it was definately off the charts fast. I opened up a dark void and went through it and came out at the bottom of the mountain. Summer was already there. As was everyone else. We would have a lot of explaining to do..._" Ben was almost crying at the end of that. He was just holding onto the sleeping Bella tightly to stop himself from doing so.

"Aw... My twinny going to cry?" Summer smirked in a baby voice. Ben just hit her in the head.

"I'm going home now. Come on Sarah." Ben groaned, standing up and grabbing Sarah's wrist before dragging her back to their house.

"See ya. We have to go now you two." Sven yawned. Kate and Keith waved bye as they followed him out. Damon was going to aske Summer something then, just to find that she had fell asleep on his lap.

"Oh well... I may as well... Talk to myself..." Damon muttered before dropping off.

**Me: My longest chapter ever! Over 6,000 words!  
**

**Summer: That is because you were going into chapters from the prequel and copying and pasting in onto here.  
**

**Me: *sticks tongue out at Summer* That is just to give people a sorta recap of the prequel!  
**

**Damon: Anyway... Review!  
**


	16. Two choices, Skye Which one?

**Me: ...**

**Summer: Hello! Planet Earth to Authoress! Wakey wakey!**

**Me: ... Go away...**

**Skye: What is up with her?**

**Daniel: I know. People have started bullying her again. Haven't they?**

**Me: Yeah, but I don't want sympathy!**

**Daniel: Geez! A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Summer: I think that because of the way that she is in, she is probably going to write very depressing things in her stories.**

**Me: I'm not! Gosh... On to the chapter...**

* * *

**Skye's Point of View - Cocona Village  
**I had just woke up for like the third time since the flashback part of last night. Only midnight. Damn. I have not had a proper nights sleep ever since the village burnt down. Is this some sort of psychological scar?

_Crash! Clatter! Clash!_

"What in the name of Arceus was that?" I yelled. I ran over to my bedroom window and opened it wide. There was a thunderstorm going on. Oh great, I had better go and see in Daniel is okay, as he totally freaks out during thunderstorms, he always wakes up during them. I walked over to his room and opened the door. There was a shaking lump under his bedcovers. I groaned and walked over to his bed and pulled off his blankets.

"WAH!" He yelled, hugging his knees whilst lying on his side afterwards. I groaned again and jabbed his arm.

"You do know that if you wake our parents up, you will be in such deep s***, 'cause Mom hates being woke up in the night." I stated. Daniel just blanked me and kept on shivering. What was up with him?

"So cold... so, so cold..." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. What did he mean? It is roasting hot in here!

"Oblivia is going to be in its own Ice Age in a few days..." He whispered.

"Huh?!" I shouted.

"The climates of the mountains are going to envelop Oblivia in a cycle, each lasting for one week. Then it will be the beginning of the end of Oblivia." He whispered before he opened his eyes that were glowing black.

"D-Daniel?! What is wrong with you?!" I stammered.

"I have control of your younger brother and parents, Skye. If you save Oblivia, you lose your brother and parents forever. If you save your brother and parents, Oblivia will meet its doom." I strange voice came from his mouth. Mom and Dad were stood in the doorway with the same black glowing eyes. Then the three of them vanished. I was all on my own now. My parents and brother have gone. I have no hope. No hope to keep on going... But then... I still have family members like Uncle Ben and Aunt Kate...

**Ben's Point of View - **

_Knock-Knock!_

Ugh... Who would knock on the door at one in the morning? I got out of bed and saw a sobbing Skye stood out there in the storm.

"Are you okay Skye?" I asked.

"Big problem! Mom, Dad and Daniel! They- Well they- What happened was-" She seemed really uneasy.

"What about them?"

"They have vanished, and it may be a permanent thing!" She was having trouble at things making complete sense.

"They have what?" I asked. I am confused.

"C-can I come inside and tell you, Uncle?" She stammered. I nodded and she just ended up sat there shivering and sneezing on my sofa for a few minutes.

"What is it that you wanted to say, seeming as it is warmer in here?" I asked.

"Because of the storm, I went to see if Daniel was okay, because of his fear of storms. I asked if he was okay, and he was coming out with nonsense like saying it is so cold, when the room was roasting hot, then his eyes turned out to be completely black, as was the case with Mom and Dad... A-A-And there was a strange voice... In a few weeks, I must make a decision on who to save... Mom, Dad and Daniel or Oblivia..." I was absolutely shocked at the last part. My sister, husband and nephew, or an entire region we have to lose. Oh no...

**Ben: SEE! DEPRESSING!**

**Me: ...**

**Skye: SHE'S GONE QUIET AGAIN!  
**

**Me: *at characters* No sympathy, understand that?!  
**

**Characters: *all gulp* She can murder you if anyone does not do as she says sometimes... Review...  
**


	17. Not what you thought!

**Me: Right, some people may think that Daniel, Summer and Damon are gone, but there is a relevance to what happened a few chapters ago with the Pokemorphs!**

**Skye: Oh! I think that I know what you are going to do!**

**Me: *whispers to Skye what it is***

**Skye: Yep. I was right.**

**Ben: Tell me!**

**Bella: Me too! Me too!**

**Sarah: I can't actually be bothered...**

**Me: Seeming as you are not at all curious, Sarah, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sarah: Gah! A Random Human does not own Pokemon!**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Sarah's Point of View - Hers and Ben's house  
**"So let me get this straight. You went to see if Daniel was okay, now he and your parents have vanished?" I asked.

"Uh huh! Just vanished!" Skye looked like she was almost crying whilst stood in the middle of our front room. Bella was just staring at her from in Ben's arms.

"We haven't exactly vanished, sis!" We heard a voice from somewhere, then a Mudkip dived onto Skye's head.

"D-Daniel! Y-You are a M-Mudkip?!" Skye stammered.

"Not just your brother. Me and your Dad too. We have been turned into Pokemon." A Zorua was by her feet looking up at her.

"Summer?!" Ben gasped.

"Yep. It's me. For some reason though, Damon was a Typhlosion, but he somehow turned into a Cyndaquil." Summerua, yeah, that is her new name now, yapped.

"And it feels horrible, especially with that storm still outside." A Cyndaquil that was now there growled.

"Oh Arceus... I feel so f***ing horrible..." I groaned a few moments later, and fell to my knees before realising that something was wrong with me...

"GYAH! I'M A CHICORITA!" I yelled, falling backwards before hyperventilating.

"Haha! Mommy a Ickorita! Daddy an Ichu!" Bella then giggled. I looked at Ben, who was looking at his... Paws... OH MY F***ING ARCEUS! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

**Keith's Point of View - Oblivian Ranger Union**

"Aww! Lookie! My big brother is a Shinx!" Kate cooed over the Shinx trying to jump away from her.

"Kate! Do you seriously have to act like a curious toddler?!" Sven the Shinx yelled at my wife, making her sulk.

"At least she isn't trying to mess with me..." Kaylie sweatdropped. Then I realised something... Since when was my daughter a Snivy?!

"Kaylie?" I asked, picking up the Snivy stood there, who jumped onto my shoulder.

"The real deal, Dad." She groaned.

"Tarly!" We then heard be shouted, and Wendy the Starly quickly flew up the stairs, with Skye tring to hold back Bella running up afterwards.

"Why are you two here with all of these Pokemon?" Kate then asked, looking curiously at the Zorua, the Mudkip, the Cyndaquil, the Chicorita and the Pichu behind the two of them.

"They are Mom, Zorua. Dad, Cyndaquil. Daniel, Mudkip. Sarah, Chicorita. Ben, Pichu. Skye explained.

"Hide me!" We then heard be squealed from the stairs, and a bored looking Kellyn came up with Megan wearing a realy large, cape like coat.

"Okay, what is up with Megan?" Kaylie groaned.

"Nothing is up! I just have freakin' Zekrom wings!" Megan yelled, taking off the coat.

"Whee!" Bella then shouted, firing random water attacks around the room. Skye yelped as a water pulse was aimed at her, and she quickly jumped up in the air and stayed there, as some wings appeared from her back before she landed.

"Thank goodness I have my hero powers, just like my Oshawott powers..." Skye groaned before sitting down against the wall, just for two Scalchops to form on the backs of her hands. This is getting stranger by the second...

**Me: *Yawns* Trick or Treating was s*** this year... I got given some stupid sweets, like haribos, which makes me puke after I eat them.**

**Skye: Calm down! Please! Anyway, Review!**


	18. Only way to freedom

Summer: Megan (author, not Kellyn's daughter) is ill.  
Ben: Is that why it is getting wrote on a phone?  
Skye: Yup.  
Daniel: Uh... On to the chapter...  
Bella: Weee! *shoots water pulse at all of you readers*  
~~~ Skye's Point of View - Ranger Union "How are we going to get back to normal?" Mom asked, jumping onto Rhythmi's computer.  
"I think I know." Megan stated, just before her hands flickered with blue electricity, freaking her out.  
"How?! Meagan Shmeagle say now!" Bella yelled, just to tick off uncle Ben. I held Megan back from hurting my baby cousin because of the nickname.  
After she calmed down, Megan dragged me into her room here. She sat down on her bed and began to cry.  
"Ice is controlling our transformations. He overloads us with energy to accelerate them."  
"How fo you know, Megan?!"  
"Remember! Ice kidnapped me as a baby!"  
"Oh yeah... But can we stop him?"  
"Y-Yes... But it requires someone sacrificing their..."  
"Their what?"  
"Life. They have to die to save the others, by the hands of Ice."  
"So Ice has to..."  
"Kill one of us to free everyone else. Horrible. I know."  
"If anyone dies... Let it be me... I would rather my friend and family live..."  
"SKYE! Don't say that! EVER!" Me and Megan turned to see a Cyndaquil at the door. Oh Arceus... Dad heard what I said...  
This is not going to be good if he tells Mom... Anyone infact...  
~~~ Me: Ugh... Sorry about the... *clutches head*  
Bella: She have evil headache. She meant say Shortne!  
Skye: Shortne? Is that even a word?  
Ben: Review! 


	19. A gruesome farewell to my daughter!

**Me: This, my friends, is the second to last chapter. But don't fret, they are both going to be longer than my usual chapters!**

**Skye: And, to all of you squeamish readers out there, there is going to be a (relatively) gruesome murder in this chapter!**

**Summer: Who is it?!**

**Me: Here is a hint. One of the story characters.**

**Ben: Wow. That REALLY helps.**

**Me: I know, right!**

**Ben: *sweatdrops* I was being sarcastic.**

**Me: Oh... On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Summer's Point of View - Ranger Union  
**"WHAT?!" I yelled as my Cyndaquil husband explained the conversation that Skye and Megan just had.

"Somebody has to die for us to turn back to normal is a horrible thought. And Skye thinks it has to be her. It isn't as bad as it seems, being a Pokemon though..." Damon stated. I nodded. Then my Mudkip son ran over to me, looking worried.

"SKYE AND MEGAN HAVE DISAPPEARED!" He yelled, tears streaming down his Mudkip face. Bella crawled over then, something in her hands.

"Note in Skye and Megan room!" She shouted in her (now less) babyish voice.

_Whoever reads this note, Don't worry about either of us._

_We would rather that this curse on us, which means either the destruction of Oblivia or everyone cursed, be removed, so that Oblivia has more heroes to help it._

_We have gone to find Ice, and free you all._

_If we don't come back... We have sacrificed ourselves for your safety._

_Skye and Megan.  
_Kellyn took the note after and read through it twice. No, three times. He dropped the note then, and walked away angrily. But... We never knew that either us or Oblivia falls at the end of this... Damon looked over the note and fainted. Literally. I then had an idea.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" I yelled, finding a photo of me, Damon, Skye and Daniel. I looked exactly like my normal human self, except I still had my Zorua tail. Damon grinned and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Looks like my cutie still looks cute!" He smirked, resting on me.

"Well, sis... Looks like we have to find a way around the 'sacrifice' problem." Ben stated, jumping onto my other shoulder, along with Sarah. Daniel looked tired, so I held him in my arms. Kate and Keith walked over to us then, Kaylie on Keith's shoulder.

"You lot read the note?" Kate asked, and we nodded.

"Rhyth! Look after Bella for us whilst we go to try and stop Skye and Megan from making a serious mistake!" Sarah shouted. Rhythmi nodded and picked up the writhing toddler.

"ME WANT TO WITH MOMMY AND DADDY!" She used her high-pitched scream.

"Lets go." Ben stated.

"Now." Keith added, just before we ran outside. I feel so sorry for Rhythmi.

**Skye's Point of View - Sky Fortress**

"You sure that they are here, Meg?"

"Yes. They keep these tracking devices with them all of the time. I stole a machine from Ice's home, and I can track where they are... But that is also a problem. They injected my arm with a tiny version. That is how they always figure out where I am." Megan explained.

"Yowch. I feel sorry for... LOOK OUT!" I yelled, grabbing Megan's arm as some villains lunged at us with... WAS THAT SWORDS?!

"I'm gonna have to fly. But what about you?" Megan asked. I shook my head.

"Hero of Oblivia Powers, remember!" I grinned, just as my own pair of wings formed on my back. Megan nodded and hovered in the air with her Zekrom wings. I followed her through the fortress, going over the unaware bad guys. I began to feel wheezy after about twenty minutes, so we landed on a strong beam so I could recuperate.

"Take it easy, Skye. Just breathe."

"Th-Thanks, Megan..."

"But, I have a feeling that we are near Ice now. But who is going to... Confront him?"

"Me..."

"But I only have a dad! It wouldn't hurt as much if I go!"

"But he has just reunited with you, and he still wants to get to know you." I stated. Megan bit her lip just before she flew down to distract the villains whilst I have a little... meeting with Ice.

I eventually found where he was, and I hid behind a pillar whilst he talked to Lavana.

"Hey, Lavana, that twit is here. Y'know, our kidnappee daughter."

"Oh? Order the grunts to capture her and bring her here. We need to have a little word with that troublemaker." Lavana laughed before walking away. I decided that this was the best time to show up.

"Oi! Ice! I have a bone to pick with you!" I yelled, walking out from behind the pillar.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Skye Melodi."

"Look you, answer me this. Why did we have to be turned into Pokemon?" This was my strategy to f*** Ice off, so that he is preempted to kill me.

"Why should I?"

"Because. Oblivia has just hours of existence left, so may as well tell me. Not like anyone here is going to be alive by sunset."

"Fine then. You all caused Oblivia and Almia to live in an era of prosperity. We intend to put an end to it. But, young Skye, you know too much now. Even if Oblivia is destroyed, you still have time to tell other regions about our plans. You must die." Ice stated, pulling out a short, sharp, glinting blade. The next few moments went quickly. Ice lunged at me, consequently slitting my throat. He then attacked again, but this time, it pierced my stomach. I let out a large groan of pain as I collapsed onto the ground.

"SKYE!" I weakly moved my head and saw Mom, Kate and Keith stood there. There were six glowing lights then, and Dad, Mom (without a tail), Daniel, Uncle Ben, Sarah and Kaylie were with them then. As my vision went black, I saw Mom run over to me and she began to cry. I was dying, and everyone knew it.

**Daniel's Point of View - **

Mom hugged Skye whilst she was gasping for breath. Skye looked horribly pale, and it didn't help that she was coated with scarlet red blood. My big sister took one large gasp for breath. Me and Dad ran over then. Skye's eyes then flickered shut and her head dropped.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU HORRIBLE F***ING MONSTER!" Dad yelled, trying to kick Ice in the face. Ice jumped out-of-the-way.

"I had to do that. It was for everyone's own good." Ice laughed.

"For yours, more like!" I yelled grabbing his wrist. Ice then gasped as his body began to turn into stone, starting with where my hand was. Whilst that was going on, Kate and Keith were trying to comfort Mom. Mom was still holding Skye's dead body. Once Ice was a solid lump of stone, me and Dad ran over to Mom.

"My baby... He killed my oldest baby..." Mom sobbed, burying her face into Skye's blue jacket. I held onto my sister's hand. She was freezing cold now. But... She did it to save us... But us AND Oblivia are free from this curse now.

**Ben's Point of View - Ranger Union**

It has been a few minutes since we got back here, and the news of Skye's death spread quickly. Summer had isolated herself, and Damon and Daniel were with her. We have no idea where they were, and that troubled me. What if they tried to reunite with Skye?! Summer has always had a weak spirit, and if that was ever broken, she would do anything to sort it, even if it means to attempt to take her life. Me and Sarah were looking for her, until something strange happened. I found myself in the dream hero world, and Summer and Daniel were there too. Summer hugged me, and I hugged my twin back.

"How could I have let this happen? How could I hae not been quicker to save my daughter's life?" She whispered to me, crying.

"Summer, it is not your fault. But Skye knew that what she was doing was reckless. She did it so that Daniel and Bella had a chance to live life to the full. To free Oblivia from a growing threat." I whispered back.

"SKYE!" Daniel then shouted, running over to a figure that just emerged from the clouds. The sixteen year old sobbed her heart out as she hugged her younger brother. Summer turned around and noticed, before falling to her knees and crying even more. Skye let go of her brother and walked over to Summer.

"Mom, I'm so, so sorry. I know that you are probably really annoyed at what I let happen to me, but I will try to be with you whenever I can. I promise you that, Mom." She stated, hugging her.

"How?"

"I'm just a spirit now. A ghost. A poltergeist. I can move something to let you know I'm there." Skye smiled. Summer nodded, face still damp with tears.

"Okay... Just promise me that you bring me, your dad or your brother here sometimes, so we can see you every so often." Skye nodded, whilst crying too.

**Me: See! Gruesome!**

**Skye: Oh yeah, getting your throat slit and getting stabbed in the stomach is the best thing for a sixteen year old to go through!  
**

**Ben: At least Ice is a lump of rock now!  
**

**Summer: So true, oh so true...  
**

**Me: Review! And there is just one chappy left now!  
**


	20. THE NEW UNOVA CHAMPION, DANIEL!

**Me: *yelling* I HAVE WROTE THIS CHAPTER TWICE ALREADY, IT WAS PARTWAY THROUGH SAVING, MY DAD CLOSED THE LAPTOP BOTH TIMES AS SOMEONE HAS WANTED ME, AND IT WIPED THE DATA EVERY TIME! ON TO THE CHAPTER.**

**Summer: Someone needs to calm down...**

* * *

**Skye's Point of View - Hero Dream World - 1 month after her death  
**"BORED!" I yelled, sitting down in the middle of the white cloudy place in the middle of nowhere. Being stuck here with just Ravio for company sucks. I mean, he is always going on about his time and his friends: Kira and Tanvir. So boooooooooring!

"You seem bored, Skye."

"WELL WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! My little brother is fighting the Unova Champion, Iris, for her title today. And I have to miss it, 'cause I'm dead." I growled at Ravio. He placed his hand on his chin and began to think.

"I have an idea. You see, you died well before your time had come. There is a way to send you back, but it will only work once for you."

"REALLY?! What is it?!"

"Shut your eyes, and think of a happy time to start off..."

**Daniel's Point of View - Unova Pokemon League**

"The battle against the Champion, Iris of the Village of Dragons, against Daniel, of Cocona Village, Oblivia, is about to begin! Six Pokemon on each side, one to fight at a time! Begin!" I looked at Iris across the battlefield. I got my eight gym badges before Purple Eyes stabbed me. I was told to wait until now to battle Iris, to make sure that I had fully recovered. I just wish Skye was here to watch this. I saw her participate in the Hoenn Pokemon league and the Grand Festival whilst she was a trainer before she became a Ranger... Mom and Dad were here though. As was Ben, Sarah, Bella, Megan, Kellyn, Kate, Keith, Kaylie and Rhythmi. Even my grandparents were here! Damn, our family is full of legends though! I mean, Me, Mom, Dad, Skye, Ben, Kate, Keith, Lunick AND Solana?!

"Haxorus! Out you go!" Iris yelled. I grabbed one of my Pokeballs from my pocket and brought it up to my face.

"You have never failed me before, Samurai. Lets show them what we are made of." I grinned as I sent out my Samurott. Skye's Oshawott then fell out of the crowd and onto Iris' head.

"Get it off me!" She yelled.

"Sorry! That is my big sister's Pokemon!" I yelled.

"Get her to control it then!"

"SHE DIED A MONTH AGO!"

"Oh... Anyway, Haxorus! Dragon Tail!"

"Samurai! Razor Shell!" My Samurott slammed into the Haxorus and sent it into the wall. I had done a lot of secret training with my Pokemon at home.

"Haxorus is unable to battle! Samurott wins!"

"WOO! GO DANIEL!" I heard be yelled. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Everyone who came to cheer me on also looked and gawped. Stood, on the railings of the balconies, was Skye. In flesh and blood. I then turned to face my parents, but Mom had passed out from the shock into Dad's arms. Skye was alive. Unbelievable.

"Come on, Daniel! That battle isn't going to finish itself! Just because Ravio showed me a way to revive myself isn't an excuse to lose! KICK IRIS' BUTT!" Skye yelled. My now, everyone else had gone over to her, just to double check that it was her. That raised my spirit a whole lot in the battle. After about an hour though...

"The victory goes to the Champion..." I groaned then.

"The Champion... Daniel!" My eyes went wide before Skye jumped down and glomped me.

"I knew that you would do it, Little bro."

"Yep! All's well that ends well!" Mom smiled as she walked over and joined the hug.

"I'm gonna pass this time..." Dad sweatdropped, just before Mom and Skye grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the hug. Ah... A great ending.

**Me: And there is Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes: The Legacy Continues!**

**Skye: YAY! I'M ALIVE!**

**Me: Well, I do need you in other stories after all.**

**Daniel: Please Review!**


End file.
